Watashitachi no Onaji Yume
by animalwriter
Summary: Mostly told through Chibi-usa's perspective, the story of the "rest" of Sailor Moon - from the past and the origins of the senshi through the far future in the 30th century. Eventually Chibiusa/Elios.
1. Homecoming

A few general notes:

-Roughly translated, "Watashi-tachi no Onaji Yume" means "Our Dream Together" or "Our Same Dream".

-I try to keep this story as in character as possible. That said; I know some people may disagree with some of my interpretations or couple pairings. I hope you'll keep an open mind and just enjoy the story for entertainment purposes though. Thanks!

-Haruka and Michiru are no longer a couple in this story. I have absolutely nothing against homosexual couples whatsoever, and indeed I am a fan of quite a few of these couples in various anime. But I just personally feel that Haruka and Michiru don't fit very well as a couple, and I explain this in a way that I hope makes sense with the characters and the series. I really hope I don't offend anyone and that you'll still keep reading!

CHAPTER ONE:

Homecoming

-The part of the dream when Chibiusa runs alongside the river is the same scene as the end of the second SuperS ending song, "'Rashiku' Ikimashou"!

-The beginning takes place just after Chibiusa has returned from the 20th century, after the second battle with Neherenia, in the first part of the "Sailor Stars"

Japanese Translations

-i. Ee/ Hai –Yes

-ii. Ne – Right?

-iii. Gomen-nasai/ Gomen – Sorry

-iv. Kawaii – Cute

-v. Mata ne/ Ja ne/ Ja mata/ Ja – See you later

-vi. Arigatou – Thank you (informal).

-vii. Nani – What?

-viii. Daijoubu – Are you all right?

-ix. Ohayou – Good morning

The sound of flapping wings echoed across the late night sky as a few crows flew above the glittering buildings of Crystal Tokyo, home of the Royal Family that ruled over 30th century planet Earth. Nine-year-old Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity of Crystal Tokyo watched them from where she sat in bed next to the largest window in her bedchamber.

"Small Lady?" asked a tiny voice.

The young princess turned her head to look at the tiny, pinkish-grey kitten at the foot of her bed, "Mm? Nani?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh…just…"

"Small Lady?"

"Momma!"

Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, Small Lady's mother, stood in the doorway to the princess's bedchamber, "I just wanted to say good night. Are you happy to be back home?"

"Ee…" Small Lady agreed quietly, but didn't meet her mother's gaze.

"Small Lady?" the queen entered and sat down on her daughter's bed, and would almost have sat on the kitten, Diana, if Diana hadn't noticed and moved away quickly.

"Momma…can the future really change? Could I really have disappeared?"

Serenity paused, "Are you talking about what happened with Neherenia yesterday before you came home?"

She nodded, "Did anything happen here? Did Poppa start to go into the nightmare?"

"Nothing happened here. Everything went on just like normal," Serenity looked thoughtful, "I can't say for certain, but I don't believe that the future can really change. Everything turned out all right, didn't it?"

"It did," Small Lady agreed, "So then… the future really can't change?" she seemed hopeful, "Because even when I was supposedly disappeared, I was still aware of myself… I think I was floating in light… and then I thought I heard the voice of-" she stopped.

"The voice of…?"

"Well…" she hesitated, "Never mind. I'm sure it was just an effect of the state I was in. Maybe it was just my imagination…"

Serenity smiled, "Okay. But I think that if you were still aware of yourself in that time then the future surely can't really change. Do you feel better now?"

She smiled, "Hai."

"What's up?" said a male voice from the doorway. It was Serenity's husband and Small Lady's father, King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo.

Serenity looked up at him and gave a little wave, "Oh, hi Endi! I was just saying good night to Small Lady."

He smiled, "Ahh, right. Good night, Small Lady."

"Good night, Poppa. Good night, Momma."

Serenity got up and the two adults began to leave.

"Wait, Momma!"

Serenity turned around, "What is it?" she walked back and started to sit down again.

"Serenity, WATCH OUT!" Endymion yelled.

She jumped up, "WHAT, WHAT?" she yelped while looking around frantically.

"You almost sat on Diana." He said.

She looked at the kitten, who had returned to her spot on the bed, "Ah, gomen-nasai Diana!"

Diana got up and sighed, walking to lay down by Small Lady, "That's okay."

Serenity sat down and Endymion went to stand behind her.

"Momma, what did you mean when you said that I would have important encounters in the 20th century?"

Serenity and Endymion smiled at each other, then Serenity spoke, "Well, you had lots of important encounters, but the two MOST important ones…well; one of them as you well know was Hotaru-chan. Sailor Saturn. You were the one who befriended her first."

She nodded, "You're right. That's what I thought, too. But…what was the other one?"

Endymion smiled, "You know who it is."

"The one who right now is watching over our earth from Elysion," Serenity finished.

"Elios…" Small Lady whispered.

Serenity nodded, "I was so glad when you found him!" she folded her arms, "That's because then you stopped chasing after MY Mamo-chan!"

Endymion cleared his throat.

"Hi Endi!" Serenity waved at him again.

"Good night." Small Lady said suddenly.

Serenity nodded, "Good night. Sleep well!"

"I will!" she grinned.

"Night, Small Lady." Endymion said, and then he and Serenity left.

"Good night, Diana!" Small Lady said to her kitten.

"Good night," Diana replied, returning to her spot on the bed and curling up in the blankets.

Small Lady looked out the window, "Elios… I couldn't tell them, but it was your voice I heard when I was in that light. You called me your pretty girl just like you used to. Was it real, or was it my imagination? I wish you could tell me…" she paused and glanced to see if Diana had heard her, but the kitten had all appearances of having fallen asleep and didn't respond, so she turned back to the window. "Now I'm in the 30th century again… I'm sorry I made you wait a thousand years, but I had to come back home. Elios…when will I see you again?'

She sighed, then lay down in her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

...

A bunch of children she'd never seen before surrounded Small Lady.

"Have you seen Pegasus?" one asked her.

"We have so much fun together!" squealed a girl.

"Chibi Usa-chan! Have you seen him?"

"I'm sure he likes me the best!"

"Nuh uh! I'M definitely his favorite!"

"No, It's me!"

"No, me!"

"No! Me!"

Small Lady turned away from the chattering kids to see the four inner senshi, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, talking in undertone amongst themselves.

"Pegasus is very common in the dreams of children, isn't he?" Venus asked.

"Yes, but then he goes away when they become adults!" Mercury stated.

"I wonder if there'll ever be someone that he'll stay with even into adulthood?" Jupiter wondered.

"No way! Do you think that's possible!" Mars exclaimed.

Their voices and the children's echoed all around Small Lady, closing in on her. She squeezed her eyes shut and began to run away from them. Soon the voices faded and were replaced by the chirping of birds. She opened her eyes to see that she was now running alongside a peacefully flowing river, as the song, "'Rashiku' Ikimashou" played softly in the distance. Suddenly, the straw hat that she was wearing flew off and she gasped. Her face broke into a smile and her eyes lit up joyously as she watched her hat blow away in the wind.

"My Pretty Girl."

That voice! She whirled around. Sure enough, across the river stood Pegasus, holding a white rose in his mouth.

She smiled.

...

Small Lady sat up in bed, "A dream?" She looked around, and then sighed, gazing out the window at the bright blue morning sky, "Pegasus. Will you stay in my dreams even when I'm an adult?"

She got out of bed and wandered down to the kitchen, where Neo-Queen Serenity sat at the table, "Ohayou, Small Lady! Want some cereal?"

"Ikuko-momma made eggs," she said bluntly, sitting down across from her.

Serenity smiled, "I'm not Ikuko-momma."

"Usagi," Small Lady said to her mother.

"Chibiusa," Serenity said back. They both laughed.

Serenity lifted the lid off the jar in front of her and peered in, "AAAUUUGGHH! ENDYMION!"

Endymion burst into the room, "Nani! Serenity, daijoubu!"

"WHO ATE ALL THE COOKIES!"

Endymion grinned sheepishly, "Oh…um…that was…Well, I guess that was me."

She growled low, then stopped and smiled, "Well, I guess I don't have time to go to the supermarket so I'll just have to MAKE some more!"

"What? NO! I mean, uhhh…sounds…great…" he made a weird face like he was trying to fake a smile and then left.

Small Lady sighed, "Sailor Jupiter is making lunch and dinner, ne Momma?"

"Hai." Serenity groaned.

"Can you make lemon pies like Ikuko-momma?" Small Lady asked.

"I…can…try…"

"Never mind."

"Heh. You'll probably burn it," smirked the dark purple cat on the floor.

"Shut up, Luna." Serenity said in an annoyed tone.

Small Lady got up from the table, "I'm going to go get dressed. Ja ne."

...

In about a half an hour Small Lady returned to the kitchen.

"Hi, Small Lady!" Serenity grinned from the oven, "I made some cookies!"

"Um…uh, yeah…sounds…nice, but I…just remembered there's something I want to do today, so I, uhh…I gotta go! Ja mata!" she hurried out of the kitchen.

She ran down the long hallway, almost running into Sailor Venus who came out of a side hall, "Small Lady!"

"Venus!"

"When did you come back?"

"Yesterday morning."

"Oh, I didn't know."

Small Lady nodded, "Yeah, I spent most of yesterday with my parents. We went to the park and got ice cream and stuff. It was fun."

Venus smiled, "I was just going to see your mother. Why were you running?"

"Momma made cookies."

"E…uh…I'll come with you!" she grabbed Small Lady and began dragging her far away from the kitchen, "Oh, right! You have to come with me and meet Hikaru, anyway!"

"Hikaru?"

"Mine and Yaten's daughter!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, "Venus! You have a daughter!"

She smiled, "Hai! Late last year. When you left I was already two months pregnant, but I didn't know it!"

Small Lady grinned, "Minako-chan! I'm so surprised that you were the first of the senshi to have a baby!"

"Me too! But, I was!" she stopped in front of a room in the Venus wing of the palace and opened the door, "Yaten, sweetie!"

"Hai?" called a male voice from inside the room.

"Small Lady's back! We gotta introduce her to Hikaru!"

The handsome, silver-haired man appeared in the doorway. He smiled, "Welcome back, Small Lady!" he led them into the main room and through the halls to a child's room, where inside a crib slept a little girl with shoulder length silver hair, pulled half back in a slender little pink bow.

Small Lady smiled, "Wow! Kawaii! Where'd you get the name?"

Venus smiled, "Hikaru was my best friend when I fought in England as Sailor V."

Yaten folded his arms and looked away, "I just thought it sounded cool!"

Venus and Small Lady giggled.

"Well, I don't want to wake her up so I'd better go," Small Lady said.

"Go where?" Venus asked.

She laughed, "I don't know! Anywhere that's far away from Momma's cookies!"

She smiled, "Well then you wouldn't mind going to the Saturn wing for me, would you? I want you to return this CD I borrowed from Saturn."

Small Lady nodded, "Of course. I can't wait to talk to her about what happened in the 20th century!"

"Oh, yeah!" Venus nodded, "I remember! You should definitely talk to her! Ja!"

"Bye-bye!" she waved, then ran back down the hallway towards the Saturn wing, on the other side of the palace.

...

"Chibi Usa-chan!"

"Saturn!" Small Lady grinned as her friend opened the doorway into her quarters, "Now I understand why you've always called me Chibi Usa!"

Sailor Saturn smiled, "Mm hmm."

"There was so much excitement in the past! I already feel kind of bored here! Oh, by the way, Venus wanted me to return this to you."

She took the CD, "Oh, yeah! I forgot I lent her this one!"

"Chibi Usa-chan!" Saturn's husband, Roberto; a tall, athletic man with shoulder length blond hair; stepped into the room.

"Roberto!" Small Lady exclaimed, then she gasped, "Ro…berto…you're…"

He nodded, "The same Roberto that wanted to date you 1000 years ago in elementary school."

Her eyes widened, "I thought you looked familiar when I saw you in the past! You and Hotaru-chan got MARRIED!"

Saturn laughed, "Are you jealous, Chibi Usa-chan! You turned down his offer in the 20th century!"

Small Lady giggled, "No, that's really cool! How did you two meet?"

"You'll find out soon enough," smiled Saturn.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

Small Lady shrugged, "Ok. Well, I'm so happy for you guys! Hotaru-chan… I'm so glad things worked out the way they did, and we're still friends even in the future!"

Saturn smiled, "Me too. I have you to thank. We'll always be best friends."

"Hotaru-chan!" Small Lady smiled at her friend, "I'm so glad! Well, I think I'll go say hello to all the other senshi! It was great to see you guys again!"

Roberto smiled, "Likewise!"

"Ja mata, Chibi Usa-chan!" Saturn said.

"Ja!" Small Lady waved and then headed off to the Mercury wing of the palace.


	2. Sailor Senshi

CHAPTER TWO:

Sailor Senshi

Japanese Translations

-i. Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu – Thank you very much (polite)

-ii. Baka – Stupid, Idiot, Fool, Dummy, Imbecile, Moron, etc.

There was nobody in the main room, so she knocked on the door that led into Mercury's private quarters.

A man answered the door, "Oh, Small Lady!"

"Ryo-san!"

"When did you get back?"

"Yesterday. Is Mercury here?"

"Oh, sure, come on in!" he held the door open wider as she entered, "Ami-san is with a patient right now, actually, but I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Ryo-san, you never called Mercury Ami before."

He grinned sheepishly, "Uh, well…we all refer to each other by our real names. We just didn't do it when you were around because we didn't want you to know the senshi's true identities until you learned it in the past."

"Oh, I see. I feel kind of left out now…"

"Sorry about that, but we all thought it would be for the best."

"I understand. But why didn't you start using your real names when I came back the first time after fighting the Black Moon?"

"Well, that's because you still didn't know the outer senshi's identities, and it might have just confused you more if only HALF of the senshi started to use their real names."

"I think I understand. I suppose also the battle with the Death Busters wouldn't have gone over well if I'd known the Outers' identities."

He nodded.

Their conversation was interrupted by Ami's voice from behind the door to her working quarters, "Well, that's all for now. You're doing fine. Call and make another appointment in three months so we can keep an eye on your condition."

"Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu, Mizuno-sensei," the door opened and Ami's patient walked out with a smile and Ami followed behind her, wearing a doctor's lab coat.

Small Lady gasped, "Ami-chan! You're–"

"Oh! Small Lady, you came back!" Ami exclaimed, somewhat startled, "Serenity said it would probably be soon."

Ryo just smiled and Small Lady didn't respond, as she was staring at Ami, who had either gained a significant amount of weight in only one spot, or –

Ami smiled, "Oh. Yes. Ryo and I are going to have a baby soon."

"Ahh, sugoi! Congratulations, Ami-chan! So your child will be the second after Hikaru!"

"Oh, you met Hikaru," she nodded, "Hai. It seems that we all decided to start having children at the same time."

"There's MORE!"

"Oh, well I'm sure they'd rather tell you themselves, but yes, another senshi just became pregnant recently."

"That's amazing! So much has happened since I left! When are you due!"

"In about two weeks," Ryo said, "It's a good thing Ami-san is a doctor."

Ami laughed, "Ee, Ryo, I'm sure you wouldn't be very comfortable having someone else take care of this."

He blushed slightly, "Well, you're the only one I'd trust with our child. But you really have to tell me what to do, or else I'm sure I'll screw up."

"You won't," she smiled reassuringly, then turned back to Small Lady, "So what have you been doing today, Small Lady?"

"Well, Momma made cookies so I thought that this was the best time to go around and say hi to all the senshi."

Ryo laughed, "That's a wise decision."

"Well, I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you!" Ami said cheerfully.

"Arigatou, Ami-chan! Hey, um… can I call you all by your real names now?"

"I don't see why not."

"Well, I'd better keep going! Good luck to both of you!"

"Arigatou," Ami said, and Ryo nodded.

"Ja ne!" Small Lady waved and headed to the next wing of the palace and knocked on the door to the private quarters.

Sailor Uranus answered, "Oh, Small Lady!"

"Uranus! Um…you ARE… Haruka-san…right?"

She laughed, "You don't seem very sure."

"Well, you LOOKlike Haruka-san, and you SOUND like Haruka-san, but you don't ACT like Haruka-san."

She nodded, "Well, people do change a lot in a thousand years."

"Yes, well…when I first met you and Neptune in the 20th century, I was surprised because you both seemed so harsh and angry, you didn't seem like the nice senshi I knew from the future."

"Ee…" she began thoughtfully, "We did do and say some things that we regret now. But you have to look at it from our perspective. When we found out that we were Sailor Senshi, we didn't have a lot of friends or two talking cats to help us out. We were by ourselves. Plus, our mission was a lot more complicated. We had to make sacrifices that we didn't want to make, and we knew a lot more about the true nature of the Death Busters than the other senshi did.

"We were also still very young, and we wanted to live our own lives, but we didn't feel as though we could. And also we didn't have any real friends we could talk to about it, so I suppose we became bitter."

"Even after Puu joined you?"

She nodded.

"Or what about Hotaru-chan? Oh, that's right. You wanted to kill Hotaru-chan back then…"

She nodded again.

"I guess I see what you mean…" she said thoughtfully, "But I still believed in you guys, even though I didn't understand what made you so different from the ones I knew!"

"I know you did," she said with a smile, "Of course, I didn't know that was the reason."

Small Lady smiled.

"Haruka – Oh, Small Lady, you're here! Welcome back."

"Ryoga-san, hi. Oh, that's something else I didn't understand about you and Neptune in the past!"

Uranus and Ryoga grinned somewhat nervously.

"If you're both married to men in the future, then…?" she didn't feel like she needed to finish the sentence.

"Er…well…" Haruka began, slightly embarrassed, "Michiru and I were very young back then, like I said… and all we had was each other for a long time. Especially since we didn't really start associating with the other senshi until some time later. Because of our mission, we both had a lot of…issues."

"That's for sure," Ryoga said with a grin.

Uranus glared at him, "I'M telling this story, Ryoga, don't make any weird comments."

"Gomen…"

"Anyway, ignoring him, Small Lady, Michiru and I cared about each other very much. And we were at times…ALMOST… well, you know. But after we started to mature a bit more, we realized that that wasn't what we were really looking for in life. It was a complicated thing, but we're both happy with our husbands now. And we're still very close, so everything worked out fine for both of us."

"Oh, well that makes sense! I'm glad! I was very confused before!"

"Well I don't blame you," she agreed, "Hey, have you met Hikaru yet?"

"Oh, yeah Minako-chan introduced us. She's very cute!"

Ryoga nodded, "Yeah, Haruka and I are trying to have a child now –"

"Ryoga!" Uranus snapped, then relaxed, "Well I suppose it's all right."

"Haruka's just embarrassed," Ryoga said, pulling his wife to him as she glared at him some more, "It's not often that a big tomboy like her can say that she wants to have a baby –"

"I hate you…" Uranus mumbled, cutting him off.

Small Lady couldn't help but start laughing.

Uranus smiled, "You find this funny, do you?"

She grinned, "Well I was just thinking that maybe you're not so different from Haruka-san after all."

"People change, but they can't change that much," Ryoga said.

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment…" Uranus mused, prying herself away from Ryoga and kneeling down in front of Small Lady, "You should go talk to the other senshi; I'm sure they'll be excited to know you're back."

"That's what I'm doing. See you later, Haruka-san, Ryoga-san, good luck with…well, you know…"

"Just go!" Uranus yelled, embarrassed, as Ryoga yanked her back into their quarters and closed the door.

Small Lady giggled again and headed to the Mars wing of the palace.

Rei, in civilian clothing, and her husband Yuuichiro greeted her in the main room.

"Oh, Serenity said you were back, how are you, Small–" Rei began, but was cut off by Yuuichiro.

"Small Lady, you didn't tell Rei we were married in the future when you went to the past this time, did you!" he demanded.

"Um…no…" she began hesitantly, somewhat startled.

"Baka!" Rei said, "I told you that she didn't! It's not something that can be changed."

"I know, but I had to make sure, just in case…"

"The fact that you were so embarrassed all the time back then was the main reason that it took us so long to get together."

"Well, you can't say that you weren't cold to me all the time, too!"

"That's because you never made it clear that you liked me!"

"How clear is clear! I was obviously smitten with you!"

"Well just acting like a lovesick puppy all the time wasn't going to do anything! You had to tell me straight out!"

"Well, you DIDN'T exactly make it easy to do!"

"Er…" Small Lady cut in, "I'm still here, you know."

"Ah!" Rei gasped, embarrassed, "Sorry about that, Small Lady!"

"Yeah, I guess we got a bit off track…" Yuuichiro admitted.

"That's okay, I just came in to say hi!"

"Did you have fun in the past this time?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed rather enthusiastically, "There were some difficult battles, but I got to spend so much more time with everyone and meet the outer senshi and Pega – um, I mean…"

Rei smiled, "Yes, it was definitely good that you got to meet Pegasus!"

"Oh…" she blushed, "Yes, that was…good…"

"And I'm sure you had fun annoying Usagi!" Rei said, seeing that she wanted to change the subject.

"Definitely!"

"I'm glad I told you all those 'Stupid Usagi' stories even though it got me attacked in the past!"

She laughed, "Well Usagi was kind of mad when I told her about them."

"Ah, it was fun!" Rei said with a shrug, "Anyway, Serenity's used to it now."

"Well, yeah… Hey, speaking of which I'd better hurry and talk to Neptune and Jupiter so I can warn them about Momma's cookies!"

Rei winced, "Ah, she's making cookies!"

Small Lady nodded solemnly.

"Why would she do a stupid thing like that!"

"Well, Poppa ate all the good ones and she got mad so I think she made them to get back at him, but I'm sure she'll try to make everyone else eat them, too."

"Thanks for the warning," Yuuichiro said, "The last time she made something she didn't tell us that it was her who made it and we all got indigestion."

"I'm not surprised… well, it was nice talking to you guys. I'll see you later!"

They both smiled and waved as she left. She ran past the Venus wing since she had already been there and was very out of breath by the time she reached Sailor Neptune's section of the palace.

Luckily, Michiru and Taiki were just headed out the door so she didn't have to walk any further.

"Oh, Small Lady, I didn't know you came back," Michiru said, "We were just going over to the center of the palace to ask Serenity when you were coming."

"Then I caught you just in time," she said, still trying to catch her breath, "Momma just made cookies so I'd stay away if I were you."

"Let's go back inside," Taiki immediately insisted, dragging his wife back to the door to their main room.

"Well, maybe she made them okay this time, we should at least give them a try…" Michiru insisted as she was being dragged.

"Are you crazy! In your condition you can't afford to eat anything in the _least _bit unhealthy let alone Serenity's cookies!"

"Well, Minako-chan ate all those strange things she made for herself before Hikaru was born, and her cooking isn't much better than Serenity's, so–"

"Ah!" Small Lady jumped up and hurried after them, "Michiru-san, _you're_ the one!"

"Oh!" Michiru laughed as they all stopped walking, "Someone told you, huh? Yes, it's me."

Taiki nodded, "We've known for two weeks now."

"Congratulations!"

He laughed, "Well, I don't work as fast as Yaten, but–"

Michiru giggled.

"Do you know Yaten really well, Taiki?" Small Lady asked, curious.

"Well, we're old friends from the same planet, so–"

"Ah! What!"

"What what?" he seemed confused.

"Taiki, Small Lady doesn't know about the Three Lights, remember?"

"Oh…I forgot, that's later…"

"Shh!"

"Oh, right. Gomen."

"I'm very confused now. Hotaru-chan said something else about me finding out how she and Roberto got together, but–"

"Well, you'll find out soon enough. But I suppose now I should explain to you about the Three Lights, since Taiki opened his big mouth," Michiru said.

"Okay, then."

"You see, Taiki and Yaten are both Sailor Senshi from a different planet. They came to earth shortly after you left, along with their other friend, Seiya, and they formed a–"

"Wait, wait, stop! You said they're _Sailor Senshi_?"

"Well…yes."

"But they're men!"

Taiki and Michiru both turned red with embarrassment.

"Well, you see, they…" Michiru began, "They, uh… when they transform they…"

"We become women," Taiki finished.

"WHAAAT!"

"Um… yes, they do _that_," Michiru agreed, her face still bright red.

"O…Okay…I, uh… I see."

"There, we said it!" she breathed, visibly relaxing.

"_I _was the one who said it," Taiki insisted.

Small Lady grinned, "So, Michiru-san, you're taste hasn't changed too much from the past then, has it?"

"Ah!" she blushed furiously again, "No, no, it's not like that! They really are _men_, they would have become men permanently but they wanted to keep their senshi powers so that they can help out when they need to!"

"Okay," she laughed, "I was just kidding, anyway. So, what kind of Sailor Senshi are they?"

"Sailor Starlights," Taiki explained, "I'm Sailor Starmaker and Yaten is Sailor Starhealer. Anyway, we formed a band of Idol singers on Earth called the Three Lights, and we enrolled in the same High School as most of the inner senshi. That's where we all met."

"What about the other one, Seiya?"

"You'll find out about him later," Michiru said.

"More confusing stuff…" she mumbled.

They both laughed.

"Anyway, are you going to see Jupiter next?" Michiru asked.

"Hai!"

"Then I have a good idea," she grinned mischievously, "Why don't you have Jupiter make some _good _cookies and then switch them with your mother's cookies when nobody's looking?"

She giggled, "That _is_ a good idea!"

"Yeah, but then she'll think she's good at it and make more," Taiki pointed out.

"Oh well," Michiru shrugged, "It was an interesting idea, anyway."

"Well, I should go. Bye, Michiru-san, Taiki-san!"

"Bye, Small Lady!" Michiru said, as she and Taiki waved and Small Lady went to visit the last senshi.

...

"Jupiter!"

"Small Lady! Venus said that you were back! Did you have fun in the past?"

She nodded.

"I have some pie left over from yesterday, did you want to come in and have a piece?"

"That sounds great! Arigatou, Mako-chan!"

She smiled, "Come on in. Tiger, Small Lady's here!"

As soon as she said that, it hit Small Lady. She remembered Jupiter's husband, and now she knew who it was.

The tall, handsome man with long wavy blond hair walked into the main room just as Small Lady and Jupiter came in, and all her doubts were gone. He _was _who she thought he was, "Tigers Eye!"

He laughed, "I thought that you would know who I was now."

"But how? Why? I never would have guessed that you–"

Jupiter smiled, "Let me explain. Do you remember that day at the college dance party?"

"Yes… you were so upset that he'd betrayed you. I mean, on the dance floor you seemed to fit well together, but then you found out that all he really wanted was to look in your dream mirror."

Jupiter and Tiger exchanged smiles.

"But," Jupiter continued, "The Amazon Trio turned good later on, remember?"

She nodded.

"We came back to Earth some time later to live our lives as regular humans," Tiger explained, "And then Mako-chan and I met again and cleared up all of the misunderstandings from the past. I realized that, at that party, I had actually had slight feelings for her. I didn't understand them at the time, but after we had all turned human and gotten beautiful dreams…"

"I see," she smiled, "That makes sense now. I'm glad it worked out for you. I could tell you really liked him that night, Mako-chan. But I assumed you would just forget about him after what happened."

"I thought so, too," Jupiter said with a shrug, "But you never know what life has in store for you!"

"I guess so!"

Jupiter grinned, "Come on, let's all go have some pie!"

...

"Ahhh! Muko-chn, ths's durihshush!" Small Lady exclaimed with her mouth full of pie.

Jupiter laughed, "I'm glad you like it."

She swallowed, "Momma made cookies today, so it's great that I can have this instead."

"Serenity made _cookies_!" Tiger demanded.

She nodded, "Hai, but luckily I escaped before she forced me to eat any," she laughed, "She's probably making Poppa eat them right now."

"Poor guy, I hope he doesn't get sick," Jupiter said.

"Mm…" Small Lady agreed, "But I don't think I should risk going back just yet."

"Yeah, maybe that's a good idea…"

"Oh!" Small Lady suddenly thought of something, "What about Hawks Eye and Fish Eye?"

"Oh," Tiger said, "They're still here. They're living out in the city."

"Really!"

He nodded, "Yeah, Fish Eye became a woman permanently and married some fairy guy."

"Kitakata-san!"

He nodded, "Yeah, him. And Hawks Eye got together with that older woman, the Princess from some country."

"You mean Lubina-san!"

Jupiter nodded.

"That's great!"

"Yeah, they come to visit every once in a while," he explained.

"Wait a minute, Tiger-san. Pe…Pegasus took you into the forest with him, didn't he?"

He nodded, and Jupiter smiled knowingly.

"Have you heard from him! Do you talk to him at all!" she demanded, leaning forward in her chair hopefully.

Tiger shook his head, "Sorry, after we came back to Earth we didn't talk to him again."

"Oh…" she sat back down in disappointment.

"But before we left he _did _tell us to say hello to you if we saw you."

"Really!"

He smiled and nodded.

She smiled and stared down at the table, blushing slightly, "E…Elios…"

"I'm sure you'll see him again soon," Jupiter said with a reassuring smile.

"Mm!" she nodded happily, "Arigatou, Mako-chan!"

...

Small Lady hurried out of the Jupiter wing after waving good-bye to Jupiter and Tiger. She had better go back home now. She was just about to head right when something stopped her.

She turned and looked down the hallway leading in the other direction. It was very dark and she couldn't see where it led. It had always been like that for as long as she could remember; and she had always been afraid to go down there. She had never asked her parents about it, so she had no idea what it was for. It was right between the Saturn and Jupiter wings, so was it another wing of the Palace?

She thought about all the things she'd faced in the past, and the battles she'd fought, and privately decided that she was grown-up enough now to put her fears aside and go into that dark hall.

Determined, she headed into the blackness.

She walked slowly, and after awhile her eyes got used to the darkness. It wasn't really as dark as she'd thought, just very gloomy.

She almost fainted when she saw what was ahead of her.

A single door in the wall on her left. And on it…a symbol. It was something that looked like the English letter P, but with a line on the bottom…

"S… Sailor… Pluto?"

But that was impossible! Aside from a few trips to the past, Sailor Pluto had to always stay guarding the Door of Time. Puu had said so herself… so why was there a Pluto wing in the palace?

She hesitantly walked up to the door. She had to find out now, it was too much to ignore… but she felt afraid somehow. What would she find in there?

She opened the door and walked in. It closed behind her with an echo that bounced off all the walls of the main room.

She looked around. It was empty. The silence seemed to echo as well as she stared around the blank room. All the other senshi's main rooms were filled with comfortable furniture and cute little homey touches... full of laughter and love and happiness.

There was none of that here. It was completely void…so dark and empty…and filled with loneliness.

Staring around in this sad place…she suddenly felt like crying.


	3. Operation: Pluto

CHAPTER THREE

Operation: Pluto

Notes:

-If you want to know the translations to the songs that I put in this chapter or subsequent chapters, you can look them up online somewhere. I found out the translations from various websites, but they're not my translations so I don't want to put them up here. I don't want to get in trouble. ^_^

-The song Sailor Pluto sings is called "Stay Alone" and is from the musical number 3

- The song Haruka and Michiru sing is called "ORUREAN no Sei Senshi ~ Uranus to Neptune no Uragiri" and is from the musical number 5

Japanese Translations

-Anoo – Um

-Itadakimasu – Said before you start eating in Japan. Roughly translated as "I humbly receive this", but nowadays it more or less just stands alone as something people 'say' before starting to eat.

"Small Lady?" a soft voice asked from behind her.

She jumped slightly and turned around to see Serenity standing behind her in the empty room. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't even heard her come in. "Momma…"

"What are you doing in here?" Serenity said gently.

"I…" she looked down, "I just found it. Momma…why is this place here?"

Serenity sighed and knelt down, "I put it here when I made the palace…"

She looked back up at her mother and tried not to cry, "Why!_Why_, Momma!"

"I don't know, really… it just seemed like the right thing to do. I suppose I always hoped that some day…"

"Puu…this is Puu's place. Why can't she stay here? Why does she have to be alone all the time? It's not fair, Momma!"

"I know…"

"Isn't there some way…?"

Serenity shook her head, "I don't know."

Small Lady sniffled and stared at the ground, "Puu…"

"Small Lady…" Serenity put her hand on her shoulder and she looked up at her mother, "I know how much you care about Pluto. I don't know if it will do anything, but maybe you should go talk to her?"

"What do I say?"

"Just say what you feel. Tell her about this place if you want to. I think she knows it's here, but… maybe if _you_ said something to her, then she would think if there's something that could be done. At least I'm sure she'll be glad to hear from you."

Small Lady smiled a little and hugged her mother, "Arigatou, Momma. I'll try."

Serenity smiled, hugging her back, "Don't worry…I'm sure everything will work out. There must be some way…"

She pulled away and nodded, "I think so, too! I'll go talk to her right now!"

"Good," Serenity stood up and looked around the room, "I keep dreaming that this lonely place will someday be as happy and full of life as all the other wings in the palace. Someday…surely…"

Small Lady smiled.

"Oh, and when you're done talking to Pluto, you can come back and have some of my cookies!"

"Ah…" she backed away, "Well, maybe. I'd, uh… I'd better go! Bye-bye, Momma!" she hurried past Serenity and out of the room.

Serenity watched her daughter go with a knowing smile.

...

Small Lady stood out in the courtyard of the palace, and held up the key that was strung around her neck, "Time align for me, and open the gate across time and space! I call upon the power of Chronos to bring me safely through time! Ruler and guardian of time, guide and protect me!

A light glittered down from above her, enveloped her and lifted her up. She felt herself ascending through the clouds and finally she stood in front of the Door of Time. She began to walk forward.

A shadow stepped out in front of the door, and slowly the form of Sailor Pluto came into focus, "Small Lady?"

"Puu!" she hurried forward.

Pluto smiled, "Small Lady! It's good to see you. Did you want to talk to me about something?"

She nodded slowly, "Anoo…Puu…today I found this wing in the palace that I hadn't seen before…"

Pluto sighed, a sad expression on her face, "I hoped you'd never find that place."

"You know about it?"

She nodded, "I know your mother put it there out of kindness. She's always trying so hard to bring everyone together, but it's impossible for me to be a part of that."

"Why! Why, Puu! Why can't you come and stay in the palace with everybody else!"

"This is my mission."

"You and Neptune and Uranus always say that! I don't understand it at all! This is _wrong_, Puu! It's wrong for anyone to make you stay here all the time!"

"I'm allowed to leave my post to help with missions sometimes. I came back to the 20th century, remember?"

"That's not enough! I want you to be able to be free _all_ the time!"

"I can't, Small Lady. I _have_ to stay here. But it's all right. I'm happy enough just knowing that with you and your mother, the Earth will always be safe," she smiled, "Knowing that… I'm okay with staying here at the Door of Time and protecting all of you in my own way."

Small Lady looked down.

Pluto laughed softly, and stood up, "It's all right. I've been doing this ever since I was born. And I will continue to do this forever," she looked off into the distance and began to sing.

"Uchuu no yami no naka dehitasura moeru Aurora nokodoku ni wa ga mi wo kasaneruSailor Pluto Toki no tobira mamoritoki no nagare sasaeeien ga hateru to motachitsuzukeru Stay Alone" Small Lady looked up at Pluto sadly, trying to keep from crying. Pluto smiled at her gently and continued. "Kibishisa ni taete kosokokoro wa mitasareru monohajimete no kono shirenkoete koso Super Moontatakatte mizukara woumarekawarasete" "Puu…" Small Lady looked down again, and then looked up when she felt Pluto's hand on her shoulder. Pluto had knelt down and now she smiled at Small Lady, "I'm all right here; because I have _you_ as a friend, Small Lady." "Puu!" she hugged her. Sailor Pluto hugged her back, then pulled away and smiled, "Are you all right now?" "I think so… but, are you _sure _that there's no way for you to come live with everyone else?" She sighed, "I don't think so." "Well…just hypothetically, if there was a way, would you do it?" "Would I come live with everybody if I could?" "Hai." She thought for a moment, "Hai. I would." Small Lady looked up, determined, "Then I'm going to find a way!" "Small Lady…" "I'm sure there's a way! There has to be!" She shook her head, but smiled, "I don't think that there is. But if you want to try, that's all right. Just don't be upset if it turns out to be impossible." "I won't believe that! Ever!" "You really are so much like your mother, you know?" she mused, "But I should tell you that I'm going to be leaving for awhile again." "Where are you going?" "Back to the 20th century." "But we just got back yesterday!" "I know, but I sense that things are going to be happening in the past again. There's going to be another battle, and this one will be one of the worst we've seen. I'm needed there." "I'll come too! I'm Sailor Chibimoon!" "No, stay here. You shouldn't get involved this time." "But why!" "Just trust me, okay? I'll be back in a few months." She nodded, "Okay," then smiled, "When you come back be sure you're ready to move into your wing of the palace!" She laughed, "We'll see."

...

Small Lady wandered back into the Crystal Palace deep in thought. She had said that she'd try to help Pluto, but she had no idea where to start.

She couldn't think much longer as violin music broke her out of her thoughts. It was coming from the Palace Theater nearby. She followed it inside.

Haruka and Michiru stood on stage. It looked like they were rehearsing for something. Michiru was playing her violin and Haruka was playing the piano and singing:

"Rira no kaze fuku izanai ka

oboro minamo no Violin ka

yume yo madoi no adashi yo ni,"

Michiru joined Haruka in singing the last line:

"sakishi hitofuri hana no ken."

Then Michiru continued to play her violin in a long solo.

When they were finished Small Lady clapped.

Haruka and Michiru looked up and smiled.

"Small Lady, you were here?" Michiru asked.

She nodded, "That was so pretty!"

"Thanks," Haruka said.

"What's it for?"

"Oh, we were just practicing," Michiru started to put her violin away, "We were thinking of singing that at this year's festival."

"The Music Festival?" There were many different festivals held in the palace each year. The music one was more of a music and dance party festival. All the senshi sang songs and there was dancing and games, and it was a lot of fun.

"Hai," Michiru nodded.

"You should definitely sing it! I'm sure everyone will enjoy it!"

"Then we will," Haruka said with a smile.

Small Lady smiled back, and then a thought occurred to her, "Anoo…Haruka-san…Michiru-san?"

"What?" Michiru asked.

"You two know Puu very well, don't you?"

"Well, we did back in the past. We don't see her nowadays," Haruka explained.

"Because she has to stay at the Door of Time?"

They nodded.

"That's what I'm upset about… because she has to stay there all the time. I asked her if she could ever live with the rest of us in her wing of the palace-"

"Hold on," Haruka interrupted, "You know about the Pluto wing?"

"I just found it today."

"I see. Go on."

"Well, she said that she didn't think it was possible…but… but I've got to believe that it is! I don't want Puu to stay alone all the time!"

Michiru and Haruka seemed surprised for a minute, and then exchanged smiles.

"What?"

Michiru shook her head, "Nothing. But I'm sure that there's a way."

"Do you really think so!" she exclaimed, suddenly full of hope.

Haruka thought for a minute, "We'll have to come up with something…"

"You'll help me?"  
Michiru nodded.

"Arigatou!" They really were so much nicer than the ones in the past!

"I think we should probably look in the library," Haruka said.

"The library?"

"That's true," Michiru agreed, "The history of all the senshi is recorded in the Palace Library. We can find out exactly why she has to stay there."

Haruka nodded, "That's the first step. Small Lady?"

"Hm?"

"Meet us in the library tonight after dinner. We can start looking then."

"Hai! Arigatou!"

They smiled.

"See you then," Michiru said.

Small Lady waved and ran out of the room.

...

"I'm home!" Small Lady called cheerfully as she entered the kitchen.

Serenity and Endymion were standing there, and Serenity was holding a bag of cookies.

"You're back!" she held up the bag, "There's still some cookies left!"

"Ah…I'll pass."

"Hmph…fine," she grinned wickedly, "Well, then _you_ can have the rest, Endymion."

"Um… I'm kind of full right now…"

"Ah, don't be silly! You like them so much, right! You've been eating them all day! You can have just one more, can't you?"

"Ha…Hai…" he reluctantly took the cookie she held out to him, and faced the other direction while eating it so she didn't see his reaction to the taste.

"Good, ne?"

He turned around, forcing a smile, "Hai…"

"Ahh!" she leaned against him, "You're so nice! You always eat them even though you hate them!"

"I guess so," he mumbled irritably.

"Well, okay, I suppose I've tortured you enough for today," she tossed the rest of the cookies into the garbage.

Small Lady breathed a sigh of relief.

Serenity noticed, "Don't be that way, I can always dig them out."

"Ah, gomen Momma," she hurriedly apologized.

Serenity smiled, "Did you talk to Pluto?"  
She nodded.

"What happened?" Endymion asked.

"Well, she said she didn't think that there was a way…but then I talked to Haruka-san and Michiru-san and they're going to help me try to figure something out! I think I can find a way for her to be free!"

"I'm sure you can," Serenity said, and Endymion nodded.

She smiled, "So did Mako-chan bring lunch over yet?"

"Hai!" Serenity exclaimed cheerfully, "She just brought these bento for us before you got here!" she held up three bento, then plopped them down on the table, "Let's eat."

"I'm not so hungry," Endymion said.

"Then just sit with us," she said, opening up her bento. Her eyes widened when she saw the food inside.

"Jupiter is always making food for you, since you can't cook," Small Lady said seriously, "You should show your appreciation more."

"Hey, I'm eating it, aren't I!" Serenity demanded, beginning to gobble up her lunch, "By the way, there's something we need to discuss!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Small Lady mumbled.

She swallowed, "Don't change the subject! How come you didn't bring any presents back from the past this time!"

There was a moment of silence as both Small Lady and Endymion gave her strange looks.

"Serenity," Endymion began, "Don't you think that it's a little silly to be complaining about-"

"Well, they were just such nice presents last time!" Serenity exclaimed, "I especially loved the cute little backpack that Usagi made."

"Oh, you mean the dog?" Small Lady asked with a grin.

"It was a rabbit_! _A _rabbit_!" Serenity exclaimed indignantly, and then turned to her husband, "You liked it, didn't you?"

"Hai," he said seriously.

She smiled, "Ah, Endymion, I'm so ha-"

"It was a very cute dog," he finished, smiling lightly.

Small Lady snickered.

Serenity's expression darkened, "RABBIT! RABBIT, RABBIT, RABBIT!"

Endymion and Small Lady burst out laughing.

"Fine!" Serenity stood up with her bento, "I don't need this! I'm going elsewhere!"

"How far does she think she can go, anyway?" Endymion whispered to Small Lady.

She nodded, "We all live in the same palace. Besides, she'll want to stay close to her source of food!"

They both started laughing again.

Serenity growled, "All right then!" she pointed at the garbage can, "I'll just have to go fish out the cookies!"

They stopped.

"Uh, I'm sure that won't be necessary, Serenity, darling," Endymion said hurriedly.

She frowned, "Oh, so now you play the 'darling' card. Fine. I'll spare you both if you stop laughing."

They nodded nervously.

She laughed, and then sat back down with her food, "That was easy enough. Itadakimasu!"


	4. The Library

CHAPTER FOUR:

The Library

Notes:

-I remember hearing from various sources that Neherenia is the sister of the original Queen Serenity. However, I can't actually find anything in the anime _or _the manga that says that, so it's probably just a rumor. But I like the idea, so I'm going to use it in my story.

-Most of you probably know this, but hiragana and katakana do _not translate_ into capital letters and lowercase letters, but that is how I'm going to represent it, since I'm writing in English. Also, normally if you want something to stand out in Japan, you write it in katakana, but since the regular Sailor Senshi names are already written in katakana, I have no choice but to use hiragana for the Guardian Senshi.

-Selene is pronounced Seh-REH-neh, with the 'r' sounding like a mix between an 'r' and an 'l' in the usual Japanese fashion.

-I _think _that Kaiousei and Tenousei mean Neptune and Uranus in Japanese. If someone knows otherwise, let me know.

-Kanji is a complicated Japanese alphabet based on Chinese characters. There are about 2000 different kanji in regular use, and many many more that are used less often.

Japanese Translations

-Kibou no Hikari – The Light of Hope (Chibichibi's official 'title')

-Umi – Sea

-Kaze – Wind

-Okaa-sama – Mother

Small Lady hurried down the hallways of the Crystal Palace to the library after dinner that evening to meet Haruka and Michiru. She burst in through the double doors to see them standing next to a table in front of the bookcases.

"Small Lady, you made it," Michiru said.

"We found all these books to start out with," Haruka said, gesturing to a large stack of books on the table.

"Wow, I never knew there were so many!"

She nodded, "These books date back all the way to the Moon Kingdom in the original Silver Millennium."

Her eyes widened, "That's amazing! Which one should we start with?"

Michiru pulled out a book, "Here, this one's called 'A brief history of the Sailor Senshi'," she flipped through it, reading aloud, "'The Sailor Senshi are the women from each planet in the solar system designated as protectors of the royal family and the Ginzuishou. In the event that a male is born of one of the planets, that man becomes a knight of sorts designated to assist the Sailor Senshi in their mission'."

"So that's Tuxedo Kamen?"

Haruka nodded, "That's why there's no Sailor Earth."

"Wait a minute…since I'm the daughter of both, should I be Sailor Earth instead of Sailor Moon?"

Michiru flipped through more pages, "Ah, here it is. 'In the event that there is a mating between a senshi and a knight, the offspring will become senshi or knight of the planet which has the most power'."

"So in other words," Haruka said, "You will end up becoming Sailor Moon because the moon is more powerful than the Earth."

"Ah, I see. That makes sense," she nodded. She had never realized there was so much to learn about the sailor senshi.

"This is a pretty old book," Michiru said, "It only comments on the senshi of _this _solar system."

"Ah, yes," Haruka said with a grin, "You're irritated because Sailor Starmaker isn't listed."

"You could shut up any time, you know?" she mumbled irritably.

Haruka laughed, "Anyway, what does it say about Sailor Pluto?"

"I'll look," she flipped through the pages again, "Here we go. Sailor Pluto."

Small Lady leaned in and tried to look at the book as Michiru read.

"Sailor Pluto, designated from her birth to be the Guardian of the Door of Time and Space for all eternity. Not much is known about this elusive senshi," there was a long pause before Michiru said, "That's it."

"That's _it_!" Small Lady exclaimed, snatching the book and flipping through it rapidly, "Why don't they have anything else!"  
"Relax, we have more books we can look at," Haruka said calmly, taking the book from her and setting it aside.

Michiru nodded, and pulled another book from the pile, "This one might be more helpful. It's called, 'The Beginnings: The first Senshi of the solar system.'"

"Let me read this time!" Haruka snatched the book from Michiru and turned to the first page, "'The legends of the Sailor Senshi of this solar system begin when Selene, the original queen of the moon, designated that her two daughters, Serenity and Neherenia-" she stopped.

"What did that say!" Small Lady exclaimed.

"Read that again," Michiru said.

"'Her two daughters, Serenity and Neherenia," Haruka repeated, surprised.

"Neherenia!" Small Lady exclaimed, "Does that mean that she's my _aunt_!"

"No, I think this means Serenity as in Queen Serenity, not Neo-Queen Serenity," Haruka explained, "That means that she's your mother's aunt, and your _great _aunt."

"But that doesn't make any sense! She was evil up until-"

Michiru nodded, "Keep reading, Haruka. Maybe it explains things."

"'The legends of the Sailor Senshi of this solar system begin when Selene, the original queen of the moon, designated that her two daughters, Serenity and Neherenia, become the first Senshi. Since she had two daughters, she could not have them be senshi of the same planet, so she split the senshi of the moon into two separate parts. The moon, and the new moon. The oldest sister, Serenity, became Sailor Moon, and Neherenia became Sailor New Moon.'"

"So Neherenia is a senshi too!" Small Lady asked.

"It sounds like it," Michiru said, surprised, "I never would have imagined..."

"There's more," Haruka said, and continued reading, "'Queen Selene also gave senshi powers to the young princesses of each of the planets. However, those princesses were unable to become Sailor Senshi like her two daughters. It would later be discovered that they still held the powers within them and later passed them onto their daughters who would be the first planetary senshi. The exception to this was the earth, whose queen had a son rather than a daughter. That son became the first knight of the solar system, Tuxedo Kamen."

"So aside from the moon, your generations were the first generations of senshi?" Small Lady asked.

Michiru nodded, "I remember my mother telling me long, long ago that she was unable to utilize her senshi powers and I would be the first to become a senshi of Neptune."

"Me too," Haruka said, "My mother said the same thing."

"This is so interesting," Small Lady said, "How come we've never looked at these books before?"

"I don't know," Michiru said, "But I do agree that they're interesting. We should probably make a better effort to understand our history."

"Hang on, I'll keep reading," Haruka said, "I can't wait to see what happens next!"

Small Lady and Michiru laughed.

Haruka returned to the book, "'Selene decided that Serenity would be the future queen of the moon. That left Neherenia. It was decided that she become the queen of the other side of the moon, the dark side that always kept its back to the Earth. Selene set up a palace there and from that day forward the moon was split into two parts. The people of the new moon lived in the palace awaiting the time when Neherenia would be old enough and hence take her place as queen there. Serenity and Neherenia, both still very young, remained with their mother in the Moon Kingdom, training for their future as queens and senshi that would protect the solar system'."

"I'm getting confused," Small Lady moaned, "If Neherenia's kingdom is on the moon, too, why wasn't it destroyed with the rest of the Moon Kingdom?"

"Wait, it explains that, too," Haruka said, "But yeah, this is still getting kind of confusing. I wish it wouldn't use such fancy language. 'Soon after, however, something occurred that changed the course of the young princess' futures. The queen, Selene, suffered a premature death when the two girls were but eight years old. Their father had died when they were very young, so they had to take on their roles as queens much earlier than had been expected. Serenity stayed in the Moon Kingdom and became the queen, and Neherenia went to her place in the New Moon Kingdom. Soon afterwards, the young Queen Serenity stopped hearing from her sister. She tried numerous times to make contact with the New Moon Kingdom, but to no avail. It was later learned that at a young age Neherenia had suddenly become conceited and more concerned with her appearance than anything else. It is still unknown what caused this dramatic change, but many years later an evil power began to flow from the other side of the moon, and soon afterwards contact between the two sides was completely cut off and it almost became two separate planets rather than one moon'."

"So, in other words," Michiru said thoughtfully, "Because Neherenia had turned evil and the two parts had become separated, the destruction didn't reach the New Moon."

"I think so," Haruka said, "This book was written before the destruction, so it doesn't explain that part of it, but that seems reasonable."

"I'm still confused," Small Lady said.

They laughed.

"What else does it say about it?" she asked.

"That's all about Neherenia," Haruka said, "Now it starts talking about the other senshi. This is what we're looking for."

"Keep reading!"

"'Queen Serenity grew and so did her friends, the young princesses from the other planets. Eventually, they all married and gave birth to their children. Queen Serenity and her husband, a childhood friend named Ken, gave birth to one daughter, whom they also named Serenity. At that time, the queen gave up her senshi powers to the princess."

"So, Momma was Sailor Moon on the Moon Kingdom, too?"

Michiru nodded, "She didn't use her powers as often as the rest of us did, but yes."

"'The daughters of the queens of all the other planets obtained the senshi powers from their mothers and were the first to transform into the senshi of the inner and outer solar system. Each senshi received the powers from their Guardian Senshi and…' Wait. What's a Guardian Senshi?"

"I don't know," Michiru said.

Haruka flipped through the pages, "Because it keeps mentioning them but it doesn't say what they are. We're not going to understand any of this unless we figure that out."

"Maybe there's a book about guardian senshi," Small Lady suggested, "Let me look."

Michiru nodded, "Try under 'ga' to start out with."

She nodded and started looking, "I'm glad these are organized according to title rather than author."

"Do these books even _have _authors?" Haruka wondered, looking at the book.

"If they do, they don't tell us who they are," Michiru said, examining all the other books in the pile, "None of these have authors listed."

"Ah! Here it is. Ga-ru-ji-a-n Senshi," Small Lady pulled a thick book from the shelf she was looking at and brought it over to the table.

"That's a _really _old book, isn't it?" Haruka asked, looking at it.

She nodded and opened it up, "It looks like it was written during the time when Queen Selene ruled the moon."

"So that was before any sailor senshi existed at all," Michiru said, "I wonder if it explains the origins of the senshi even better than the other book does."

"Let's look," Small Lady opened the book and started reading, "'The Guardian Senshi are the source of power for all of the Sailor Senshi in the universe. Since the beginning of time, the Guardian Senshi have watched over their planets, offering their power to the citizens so that they could become Sailor Senshi. The Guardians are similar to the first Sailor Senshi of every planet in that they carry the same title and look exactly the same.

'For example, let us examine the Guardian Senshi of the planet Corona in the Andromeda galaxy. This senshi's name is Sailor Corona, and her image is that of the first princess of Corona, Sanaede. Sailor Corona gave her powers to Princess Sanaede and Sanaede is now capable of transforming into the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Corona, in order to defend her planet. From this point forward, we shall refer to the Guardian Senshi in hiragana **[capitals ^_^]** and the Sailor Senshi in katakana **[lowercase ^_^]**, simply so that it is easier to distinguish between the two.

'SAILOR CORONA knew that Sanaede was to be the first senshi of the planet because she looked the same as herself. This is the mechanism that allows the Guardian Senshi to know which citizen of their planet to give their powers to. It is not a requirement for that citizen to be royalty, but that is usually the case. When Sanaede gave birth to her daughter, Kitae, she continued to be Sailor Corona and Kitae became a senshi with a new name called Sailor Akuria. Akuria is the word for Corona in the ancient language of the planet. However, both senshi still had SAILOR CORONA as their guardian. In other words, each subsequent generation will have a new senshi name, but they all fall under the same Guardian Senshi.

'It is important to note that the system for Guardian Knights is somewhat different from that of Guardian Senshi. If the first citizen of a planet to obtain planetary powers is a knight, then the Guardian is also a knight. The Guardian Knights usually do _not _have the same name, nor the same appearance, as the first knight of the planet.'"

'The explanations explained above are the usual systems for the Guardian Senshi. However, there are some exceptions to the normal rules. Most of these will be discussed in later chapters. The most important one we will explain now.'

"Wow, this is long," she took a deep breath and continued, "'The key exception to the usual rules is that of the Guardian Senshi of the Legendary Sailor Senshi, Sailor Galaxia. The first difference is that this guardian, rather than being named SAILOR GALAXIA, is named Sailor Cosmos, and has the civilian name of Chibichibi."

"Oh yeah!" Haruka exclaimed.

"I remember now!" Michiru nodded, "Chibichibi said that she was Sailor Cosmos, Galaxia's Guardian Senshi, when she visited back in the twentieth century. She never quite explained what she meant by it, though."

Small Lady was surprised, "You know this Chibichibi?"

Haruka nodded, "We met her in the battle right after you left. She came back to visit again, later. You'll learn more about her soon enough."

"There you go with the 'you'll know soon enough' stuff again!" Small Lady groaned, "Why won't anybody tell me what they mean!"

"Err…you'll know soon enough!" Michiru said cheerfully.

Small Lady glared at her.

"Just keep reading," Haruka said.

She nodded, and turned back to the book, "'Sailor Cosmos is a special Guardian Senshi, because she is not only a Guardian Senshi, but also a regular Sailor Senshi. She is the only Guardian Senshi that fights real battles in the universe with other Sailor Senshi. She is also the only Guardian Senshi to have a true civilian identity.

'The Guardian Senshi spend most of their time in a plane of existence that is connected to, but separate from, the real universe. In a sense, they are almost spirits that watch over the universe from afar and help in small ways without directly contributing to any battles. ChibiChibi spends about equal time in the spirit world and in the real universe, and she sometimes makes significant contributions to battles. Sailor Cosmos was the strongest of the Guardian Senshi and is sometimes known as Kibou no Hikari.'"

"Okay, we knew that," Haruka said, "Keep going."

"'The second exception to the usual rules is one that has been a key in determining the future of both my planet and myself'," she stopped, "Wait, this is written in first person!"

"That's strange," Michiru said, "I wonder who the author is. Well, keep reading and maybe we'll find out."

"That's the end of this chapter," Small Lady explained, turning the page, "I'll start the next one. 'My name is Selene, and I am the Guardian Senshi of the moon.'"

There was a long pause before any of them spoke.

"This is written by Queen Selene herself!" Haruka exclaimed, "And she's a Guardian Senshi!"

"That doesn't make any sense at all with what the rest of the book says," Michiru mused, "I suppose this _is _an exception to the usual rules. But this would mean that the entire moon family is descended from a Guardian Senshi."

"I don't understand at all," Small Lady said, "But I'll keep reading. 'I have gone by the name Selene for some time now, but it is not my true name. My true name is SAILOR MOON, and I was the second most powerful guardian in the universe. I am also the Queen of the Moon. The moon is a small satellite in the Solar System in the Milky Way Galaxy. Though it is not a planet, the moon has long been the center of civilization for this particular star system. However, the Solar System had been in a state of chaos for quite some time. There were no rulers on any of the planets, and they were at constant war with each other. The other Guardian Senshi and I were concerned about the welfare of the system, but none of us had found the person who would receive our powers. It was then that, unknowingly at the time, I made the most crucial decision of my life.'"

Small Lady reached blindly behind her for a chair and sat down, reading intensely. This was getting interesting, "'I chose to descend to the moon myself, disguised as a civilian, and try to help rectify the problems to obtain a lasting peace. I was appalled at the destruction that was occurring on the moon. I noticed that the citizens were fighting with each other without any reason why. It was simply that they were unable to understand each other. But there were really no differences between them. They just needed someone to help them along, and then surely there could be peace. I knew I had to do something but I was unsure as to the path I needed take. It was then that I met Kazuki.

'I will explain about the circumstances that lead up to me becoming Queen of the Moon in more detail in later chapters. For now, though, I will give a simplified version.

'Kazuki was a young man who was a citizen of the area of the moon that would later become the Moon Kingdom. I had traveled there shortly after my arrival on the moon, after observing some nearby battles. This place, however, seemed to be at peace. Kazuki was the first person I met, and he welcomed me without asking who I was. I learned from him that the people living in this area had been striving for peace for a long time now, without any success. I explained to him, without revealing my identity, that I had come from afar hoping to help bring peace to the Solar System. I decided to stay with this group of people for a time in order to try and obtain my goal.

'The longer I stayed the closer Kazuki and I became. I knew that I was a Guardian Senshi, and should not be making close connections with people of the real universe, but I knew that I was falling in love with him. In time, the fighting on the moon escalated to a terrible level and Kazuki and I both knew that we could not simply sit around anymore. We had to act now to protect the people of our solar system.

'We went together to the center of the fighting and begged everyone to stop. The killing was getting out of control and there were really no differences between the people that couldn't be addressed reasonably. The people wouldn't listen to the things either of us said, and at the final moment, one of the warriors attempted to kill me. It was then that Kazuki jumped in front of me, sacrificing his own life to save mine. At that moment I realized that this had to stop, and I transformed into SAILOR MOON, my true form.

'Kazuki was still alive, and needless to say, surprised to see my true form. I knew it was forbidden, but at that moment I didn't care. I used my powers to heal Kazuki, and then he and I told the people what we had been wanting to for a long time. We told them that this had to stop now or the entire Solar System would destroy itself. We explained that the only hope for us all was that we try to understand and love each other. The people had witnessed the love between us and finally realized that the fighting had to end.

'It was at this time that I decided that I had to stay with these people. I couldn't leave them, and I couldn't leave Kazuki. So I did something that had never been done by a Guardian Senshi before: I transformed myself into a human, and Kazuki and I vowed together that we would rule the moon and usher the Solar System into a new age of peace. At that moment, the light of love between us produced the Ginzuishou, the crystal of love and purity that became the foundation of the Moon Kingdom, the Solar System, and the new age of peace that became known as the Silver Millenium.

'I was unsure how this would affect my status as a Guardian Senshi, but it turned out that this was actually what was meant to happen. I became the Queen of the Moon, with Kazuki at my side as King. From that point forward I became known as Queen Selene to the people, and slowly their memories faded of that day when I had shown my true form. Soon, Kazuki and I were the only ones that knew the truth. My status as a Guardian Senshi had not been changed, though I had become human. And as soon as my human body died, I would return to my former place. I had become the greatest and strangest exception to Guardian Senshi rules in the history of the universe. But it had all come out of the power of love, and because of this it ended up that I became the strongest Guardian Senshi in the universe, surpassing even that of Sailor Cosmos. And instead of me passing my powers to a citizen of the moon, I will pass my powers onto my own offspring. She, and all the generations to follow, will be known as Sailor Moon, and will be the strongest Sailor Senshi in the universe: the ones of love and justice.'"

At this moment Small Lady looked up from the book and grinned proudly at Haruka and Michiru, "Ha!"

"Ha?" Michiru repeated.

"What do you mean 'ha'?" Haruka asked.

"Sailor Moon was stronger than you two all along!"

The two friends exchanged glances.

Haruka sighed, "Look, I told you, we were idiots back then."

"Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed, "How dare you call me an idiot!"

Haruka smiled, "Sorry. You weren't an idiot. I was an idiot, though."

"Yes, you _were _an idiot!" Michiru said pleasantly.

"Hey!"

They all laughed.

"Anyway, that book is really interesting and everything, but we've gotten kind of off track," Haruka explained, "We're supposed to be researching Sailor Pluto. So now that we know what a Guardian Senshi is, we should go back to the other book."

Small Lady nodded, "You're right. But this is so interesting; I wish I could read more."

"You don't have to leave it here, you know?" Michiru said, "You can take it home with you if you want."

"Really! We can do that!"

Haruka laughed, "It's the Palace Library, and we all have access to it. You can take whatever you want."

"Okay, then I'm going to take this," she set the book aside, "Let's get back to the other one."

Michiru nodded and picked up the other book, "Where were we? Ah, here! 'The daughters of the queens of all the other planets obtained the senshi powers from their mothers and were the first to transform into the senshi of the inner and outer solar system. Each senshi received the powers from their Guardian Senshi and then took on their respective roles. The individual senshi will now be discussed.'"

"Skip to Pluto," Haruka ordered.

"That's what I'm doing. Here. Sailor Pluto. 'Finally, we have Sailor Pluto. However, this senshi's destiny ended up being something very different from the others'. This is because SAILOR PLUTO, the Guardian Senshi, had always been designated to watch over the Door of Time. She was meant to do this for all eternity. However, for reasons unknown, she chose to pass this power on to her Sailor Senshi. And so sadly, from the moment young Princess Setsuna was born, she was given the job of guarding the door. She has been there ever since.'"

There was a moment of silence before Small Lady exclaimed, "That's not fair!"

Haruka and Michiru exchanged sad glances, and then looked back to Small Lady, unsure of what to say.

"It was supposed to be her Guardian Senshi's job! Why did she make Puu do it! What kind of a Guardian Senshi does she think she is, anyway! That's just selfish!"

"Perhaps she had a good reason…" Michiru began slowly.

"No! There's no good reason for that! I want to talk to this SAILOR PLUTO and find out what her problem is!"

"I wonder if there's a way to contact Guardian Senshi?" Haruka mused.

"We didn't even know what they were until a few minutes ago," Michiru pointed out, "Would anybody else know?"

"Wait!" Haruka exclaimed, "I just remembered something from a long time ago!"

"What!" Small Lady pressed.

"In the 20th century…right before you left, Small Lady…when Hotaru reawakened as Sailor Saturn-"

"She said-!" Michiru began excitedly, apparently remembering now, too.

Haruka nodded, "She said that she didn't understand the details, but she was awakened by 'Sailor Saturn, her guardian.'"  
"That must be that SAILOR SATURN!" Michiru exclaimed, "Oh, but if she said she didn't understand the details…"

"It doesn't matter!" Small Lady exclaimed, "I'm going to go get Hotaru-chan right now!"

"Oh, wait," Michiru stopped her, "Hotaru and Roberto were going out tonight."

"So what do we do until then!"

"We'll have to wait and ask her tomorrow," Haruka said, "Unless the book says something else?"

Michiru flipped through it, "I don't see anything. Oh!"

"Did you find it!" Small Lady asked excitedly.

"No."

"Then what are you so excited about!" Haruka demanded, frustrated.

"I just found something interesting, that's all. Listen here; it says that the offspring of the original senshi will most likely be Sailor Senshi with the names of the planet in Japanese! That means that Umi will be Sailor-"

"Umi?" Haruka cut in, "Who's Umi?"

"Umi!" Michiru insisted, pointing at her abdomen.

"You've already got a name picked out!"

"If it's a girl," she said casually.

Haruka smiled, "Umi, huh?"

"Well, of course. Because I love the sea so much!"

"That's original…"

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you're not thinking of naming your daughter Kaze!"

"_No_," she insisted, "Er…well, I did consider it, but I'm leaning more towards-" she stopped suddenly and glared at Michiru, "WHO TOLD YOU!"

Michiru burst into giggles, "Ryoga told me, of course!"

Haruka clenched her fists, "Why that rotten…blabber-mouthed…" she sighed, trying to calm down, "Well, I'll just have to kill him later."

"He's always risking his life being married to you, isn't he?"

"Shut up."

Small Lady laughed.

Michiru smiled, "Well, I suppose we can see if any other books mention something."

"Maybe this one does!" she exclaimed, lifting up the "Guardian Senshi" book she had been reading earlier, "It's about Guardian Senshi."

"Look," Haruka said.

She flipped through it, "I don't see anything. If she did mention it, then it must not be a lot, because I can't find it anywhere. That's strange."

"Not really," Haruka said, "Selene died long before our generation was even born."

"That's true, I guess…"

"Don't worry," Michiru said, "We'll talk to Hotaru tomorrow. I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Mm…" she nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem," Haruka said, "Well, its getting late, so we'd better call it a night. We'll come over tomorrow morning and we can all go see Hotaru together."

"Okay."

Michiru nodded, "Well, Sailor Kaiousei and I are going back now. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Kaiousei?" Haruka interrupted before she could leave.

Michiru smiled, "Well, that's 'Neptune' in Japanese, isn't it?"

Haruka laughed, "Okay, okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hai. Oh, and I wish you and Ryoga luck with Sailor Tenousei."

"SHUT UP!"

Michiru just giggled and left the room.

"She's always does that!" Haruka exclaimed.

Small Lady laughed, "Well, I'm glad to see that you two are still such good friends."

"You call that friendly!" Haruka exclaimed again, and then laughed, "You're right, though. Well, I'm gonna leave, too."

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm getting kind of tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

Haruka nodded and waved before heading out of the library.

Small Lady stared down at the book she was holding. It was so cool. A book written by her own great-grandmother, and a Guardian Senshi to top that. She would be sure to read the whole thing. She clutched the book and headed back to the center of the Palace.

Serenity greeted her when she entered the hallway, "Hi, Small Lady. Did you find out anything about Pluto?"

"A little bit, but not much."

Serenity suddenly noticed the book her daughter was clutching, "Oh, that book…?"

"This?" she held it up, "I found it in the library. It was written by Great-grandmother."

"Great-grandmother? You mean _my _grandmother?"

She nodded.

"Wow, that's amazing. I never met Grandmother. I remember Okaa-sama talking about her a little bit, but I never heard much."

"You should read this."

"I might…oh, but is there a lot of kanji in it?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "It's not too bad. You really need to get better at that. I know more kanji than you do and I'm only ten years old!"

"Oh, be quiet! Well, I'll read it when you're done with it."

"Okay," she took off her shoes, "I'm going to go have something to eat and then go to bed. We stayed in the library longer than I thought we would."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night," she headed into the kitchen.


	5. A Compromise

CHAPTER FIVE:

A Compromise

Notes:

- Japanese Translations -Iie – No

Small Lady sat in her bed that night looking at the cover of Great-grandmother's book. She couldn't wait to start reading it. If she wanted to be a good Sailor Senshi and Queen then she would need to know a lot about her history.

"Small Lady?" Diana asked as she walked into the room.

"Oh, hi Diana."

The kitten jumped up onto her bed, "What's that?"

"This is a book that my Great-grandmother wrote. I found it in the library. I'm going to read the whole thing."

"I'm impressed, Small Lady! You'll make a great queen someday!"

She smiled, "Arigatou, Diana."

Small Lady set the book down on her nightstand and went to sleep for the night.

...

"Good morning!" Small Lady walked into kitchen the next morning to find Serenity, Endymion, Luna, Artemis, and Diana already there.

"Morning, Small Lady. Mako-chan brought breakfast bento this morning," Serenity said.

"Oh, great!" she sat down quickly, "I still don't understand why she bothers, though. Maybe she's afraid we'll get food poisoning if we eat your cooking too much."

"I think I have food poisoning," Endymion said.

"Hey!" Serenity snapped.

Luna laughed, "Well, you _did _make him eat at least twenty of your terrible cookies yesterday."

"I'm glad I wasn't around," Artemis said seriously.

"Oh, this fish is delicious!" Diana exclaimed.

"Oh, did she bring fish for you guys, too?" Small Lady asked.

Luna shook her head, "This was already here."

"Oh, Momma," Small Lady said, "I just remembered to let you know that Haruka-san and Michiru-san are coming over this morning. We're going to look into the Pluto thing some more."

"Okay."

"Are you going to the library again?" Endymion asked.

She shook her head, "Iie, we're going to see Hotaru-chan. Haruka-san and Michiru-san said that she might know something."

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"Well, we're looking into this thing called a Guardian Senshi. Apparently they're the source of all the senshi's powers and Sailor Pluto's Guardian Senshi was the one who made her stay at the Door of Time all the time. And I guess Hotaru-chan met her Guardian Senshi once."

"I never knew that. Did you learn all this from Grandmother's book?" Serenity asked.

She nodded, "Most of it, yes. It explained the Guardian Senshi really well. Did you know that Great-grandmother _is _our Guardian Senshi!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, you'll have to read the book; it's kind of hard to explain. But it says that Sailor Moon will always be the most powerful Sailor Senshi in the universe!"

"Yes, I know," Serenity said.

"Serenity!" Endymion exclaimed.

"Ah, I mean… no, I didn't know. How interesting."

Small Lady shook her head, "I'm confused. How did you know? Have you seen this book before?"

"Um…"

"You'll understand soon enough," Endymion replied for his wife.

"Not that again!" Small Lady exclaimed. Was everyone trying to leave her in the dark about everything!

"What's going on?" Diana asked curiously.

"Nothing. Never mind," Artemis said to his daughter.

Small Lady sighed. It looked like Diana was in the same situation she was in.

"Small Lady?" Haruka and Michiru walked into the kitchen. Serenity always let her friends let themselves in whenever they wanted.

"Ah!" she jumped from the table and ran over to them, "Haruka-san! Michiru-san! You're here!"

Michiru laughed, "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded, "As soon as I finish my breakfast. Come on in for a second."

"Good morning!" Serenity said cheerfully, "I hope Small Lady hasn't been giving you any trouble."

Haruka grinned, "Oh, _Small Lady_ is never any trouble."

"I don't like the way you say that…" Serenity mumbled, and then all three women laughed.

Small Lady smiled as she sat back down to finish her bento, "There are some things about the future that are soooo much nicer than the past!"

"What are you talking about?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, well she's still amazed by the fact that we're actually nice people now," Michiru explained with a smile.

Serenity laughed, "Oh, yeah. It's been so long since you _weren't_ nice people that I forgot about it."

"It's so nice to be in this friendly environment," Small Lady said happily, "Okay, I'm done now. Let's go."

Haruka nodded, "See you, Serenity!"

"Have fun!" Serenity waved as the three left the room.

...

"Haruka! Michiru! Chibi Usa-chan!" Hotaru exclaimed when she answered the door, "Come in. What brings you here?"

"Actually I had something important to ask you, Hotaru-chan," Small Lady said.

"What is it?"

"We're trying to find out if there's any way that Sailor Pluto can come live with the rest of us," Haruka said.

"Really? Then you'd better come inside where we can talk better."

They nodded and followed Hotaru into her kitchen.

Roberto stood up from where he was sitting at the table, "Oh, hello!"

"Hello, Roberto," Michiru said.

"Sit down," Hotaru said, "We were just finishing breakfast."

They all sat at the table.

"I'm glad you're trying to do this," Hotaru said as she sat down, "I've always hoped Pluto could join the rest of us someday. If there's anything I can do, please let me know."

"That's why we came," Michiru said, "We were researching in the library to see if we could find out anything and we discovered that Sailor Pluto was given the task of guarding the Door of Time by her Guardian Senshi."

Hotaru's eyes widened, "Guardian Senshi?"

Small Lady nodded, "And Haruka-san and Michiru-san said that they remembered you saying that you met your Guardian Senshi once."

She thought for a moment, "That _is _true. I'm not sure if I can help that much, though, because it didn't last long."

"At least tell us what happened?" Michiru asked.

She nodded, "I was lying in bed that day…if you two remember, it was a few days after I started to grow again. After I transformed you into Super Sailor Senshi?"

Haruka nodded, "We were discussing the new attacks and you were sleeping in your bed."

"Yes…well, something woke me up. I don't know exactly what it was but I think it was Neherenia's evil power. I felt a sense of evil everywhere, although I didn't understand it at the time. And then the evil feeling disappeared and my Guardian Senshi stood in front of me, telling me to 'wake up'. She looked just like me; she even had a Silence Glaive.

"I asked her who she was, and she said 'I am Sailor Saturn. I am your Guardian.'"

"Yes!" Small Lady exclaimed, on the edge of her seat, "That was a Guardian Senshi!"

Hotaru smiled and nodded, "But I didn't know who she was or even who I was since I had lost my memories. That's when she told me I needed to wake up again, and returned my memories to me. After that, I somehow aged to 10 years old and had regained all of my powers. But Sailor Saturn was gone. I never saw her again."

"Wow, that's an interesting story!" Roberto exclaimed.

"I told you about it before, didn't I?"

"Not in so much detail, no. You usually keep relatively quiet about your powers."

She smiled at him, "It's enough that you know what I am…I don't want to burden you with them unless I need to."

"You won't need to!" he insisted, "That power is…I'm sure you'll never have to use it again!"

She smiled sadly, "I might have to…"

"Hotaru-chan…" he said softly, staring down at the table.

"But let's not worry about that right now!" she added cheerfully, trying to change the subject. She turned back to Small Lady, "So anyway, that's all I know about Guardian Senshi. I don't know if it will help any."

Haruka thought for a moment, "I don't know…but maybe we can ask some of the other senshi?"

"Did someone call me!" Minako shouted from the doorway.

Hotaru laughed, "Minako-chan seems to be here," she went over and answered the door.

"Hi!" Minako exclaimed, "I just came to make sure that the CD I returned to you arrived safely! Oh, uh…hi, Small Lady."

"You mean to say you don't trust me to return a CD to my good friend?"

"Ah, no, actually I-"

"You want to borrow another CD," Hotaru finished for her.

"Oh, you figured it out?"

She laughed, "What do you want this time?"

"That one from that one thing that I like a lot!"

"Maybe you ought to be more specific?" Haruka asked jokingly.

"Or maybe you should buy your _own _CDs?" Small Lady offered.

"Well, Hotaru-chan has all the best ones, though!" Minako insisted.

"This is the one you want, right?" Hotaru held out a CD.

"Ohhhh, yes, that one! That's the one! Thanks so much!"

"No problem. Just return it yourself next time and you can pick up the next one?"

"Don't be silly, I won't need another one…" at everyone's skeptical looks she added, "Uh, well…yeah, maybe."

"It's all right," Michiru said, "At least listening to such a variety gives you inspiration for your own songs."

She nodded, "I need to come out with a new single as soon as possible. As soon as I make a copy of this I'll return it to you, okay?"

"That's fine," Hotaru said.

"Minako-chan!" Small Lady exclaimed suddenly, "Do you know anything about Guardian Senshi?"

"What's that?"

She sighed, "I thought so."

"They're trying to figure out how to get Pluto to be able to stay here with the rest of us," Hotaru explained.

"Oh! That's right, because-" she choked as Hotaru slapped her on the back to get her to shut up.

It was too late, "What! Do you know something, Minako-chan!"

"Um…" Minako began, "Well, I don't really _know _anything but I think that Serenity was thinking she would be able to someday since she made the Pluto wing and all."

"Nice…save…" Hotaru mumbled irritably, in a voice too quiet for Small Lady to hear.

Minako shrugged.

"Oh…" Small Lady said, disappointed, "I know Momma wants that to happen, but I just don't know how on Earth I can contact Puu's Guardian Senshi!"

"What's a Guardian Senshi!" Minako exclaimed.

"They're our guardians," Haruka said, "We obtained our powers from them, and Sailor Pluto obtained her duty to guard the Door of Time from her Guardian Senshi."

"Oh…"

"Minako-chan!" Yaten exclaimed from in the hallway.

"Oh, Yaten, what are you doing here!" Minako asked curiously.

He sighed, "You _said_ that you would come right back to watch Hikaru. I told you that Taiki and I have to go practice our songs for the festival."

"Oh, yes!" Michiru exclaimed, "You're going to do 'Nagareboshi He' this time, right?"

"Well, we're going to _try_ to," Yaten said with a sigh, "It would be a lot easier if Seiya were here."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem for too much longer!" Minako said cheerfully, "After all, Seiya is going to come-"

"WELL, why don't you come in for a minute, Yaten?" Haruka interrupted Minako rather loudly.

He nodded, "What _is _going on here, anyway?"

"Never mind that, where's Hikaru?" Minako asked.

"Taiki is watching her for a minute while I came to get you."

"Oh, how nice of him," Michiru said, "It'll be wonderful practice for-"

"We know, we know," Haruka interrupted, "Umi slash Sailor Kaiousei, right?"

"Naturally," Michiru said casually, turning away.

Minako laughed, "Well, then I guess we should go. But, Small Lady…what do you plan on saying to this Guardian Senshi if you _do _meet her?"

She thought for a minute, "Well, I'm going to ask her if she can let Pluto come live with us. It's not fair for her to make Puu do all her dirty work for her! _She's_ the one who's supposed to be guarding the door! I'm so frustrated. I don't understand how she can be so cruel!"

"Well, that's all well and good," Minako pointed out, "But don't act too angry when you talk to her, okay? It's like they say: 'You can catch more spiders with mochi than you can with wasabi!'"

The room was silent.

"That was _completely _wrong," Yaten finally said.

"Ah, well!" she shrugged, "I'm sure you get the message, Small Lady. Be nice to this Guardian, whatever her name is. Okay, let's go Yaten! We popular idol singers have to stick together!"

"Whatever you say," he mumbled as she shoved him towards the door.

"Bye, guys! I'll return the CD soon, Hotaru-chan!" Minako shouted behind her before she and Yaten disappeared out of the room and into the hallways of the Saturn wing.

"Well, I must say that was interesting," Haruka commented casually, standing up, "But we have some work to do still, don't we? All I can think is that we look in the library some more."

Small Lady sighed, "Okay. I hope we can figure something out…"

"I'm sure you'll be able to," Hotaru said encouragingly.

She smiled, "Arigatou, Hotaru-chan. Well, then let's go!"

"Let us know what happens," Roberto said, and Hotaru nodded.

"Don't worry, we will," Michiru said, "Okay, let's go."

...

"It's hopeless," Small Lady said sadly as she, Haruka, and Michiru walked away from the library later that day, "We can't find anything. What are we supposed to do!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Small Lady," Michiru said sadly.

"But, there _has _to be a way!" Haruka growled, fists clenched.

"I know," Michiru said softly to her friend, "But I just can't think what to do…I know that we should be able to, but-"

"Maybe we'll find something if we go to the Door of Time?" Small Lady suggested tentatively.

"It's worth a shot," Haruka said with a sigh.

She nodded and held up the Time Key, "Guardian of Space and Time, Cronos! Please guide me! Please lead me! Open the gate to the-" she stopped. Suddenly the entire area began to fill with gray clouds; even the ground under their feet turned into clouds.

"What the hell is this!" Haruka demanded, grabbing her transformation stick.

"Relax, Haruka," Michiru said, "We don't know if it's a threat yet."

A figure emerged from the shadows, carrying a long staff. She had long, flowing green hair and wore a Sailor Senshi outfit.

"Pu…Puu!" Small Lady exclaimed, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to the past? And why aren't you in your Super Sailor Pluto costume?"

She just stared unblinking at Small Lady, "I am not Puu. I am SAILOR PLUTO."

"S…Sailor Pluto?"

She nodded, "I heard you wanted to contact me."

"You…" she stared for a moment and then clenched her fists and glared at the Guardian Senshi, "You're the one! You made Puu stay alone all the time! How could you be so _selfish_!"

SAILOR PLUTO watched her for a moment before replying seriously, but somewhat sadly, "I have my reasons for that."

"What kind of reason is good enough to make somebody go through all that!"

"Do you think that it was good for me? Do you think I wanted to guard that door forever?"

"Well…no, but…it was your _mission_! Wasn't it? It's not fair to make other people do it for you!"

"She is allowed to leave her post for certain reasons if she is needed."

"That's not ENOUGH!"

"Look here, Lady! I think you owe Small Lady a better explanation than that!" Haruka said threateningly.

SAILOR PLUTO sighed, "I'm sorry. This is just a very sensitive subject for me. I didn't wish this on Setsuna, believe me…but I'm a coward who didn't want to follow her set path. I wanted to be free like the rest of the Guardian Senshi. I know it was wrong…"

Small Lady relaxed for a moment. SAILOR PLUTO did seem sincere, at least, "But isn't there another answer?"

"I wish there were. But _someone _has to guard the Door of Time…" she sighed, "I know I'm a failure as a Guardian Senshi…I'm afraid to guard the door alone forever…"

"Why can't you both do it?" Michiru suggested.

Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"What did you say, Michiru?" Haruka asked, surprised.

"Well, it just seems logical to me…I mean, isn't there a way that you could take turns guarding the door? That way you both get a chance to be free."

The Guardian stared at her for a moment, "That is…a solution that I never thought of. It might work…"

"Please, SAILOR PLUTO!" Small Lady begged.

"All…all right. I'll try. When Setsuna returns from the past, I…" she sighed, "I will return to my original post at the Door of Time."

Small Lady's eyes filled with joy and she ran to SAILOR PLUTO and hugged her, "ARIGATOU! I know this will work! I'm sure of it!"

She smiled, "You and Sailor Pluto are good friends, aren't you? I'm sorry I caused you both so much trouble."

"Don't worry! It's okay now! Hey, do you know Great-grandmother!"

She laughed, "Yes…I know SAILOR MOON. Not as well as the other guardians do, though. But that's not something I'm permitted to talk about."

"I understand."

"Well," Haruka said haughtily, folding her arms and turning away, "I must say that was actually _decent _of you, Miss SAILOR PLUTO. I don't see why you didn't come up with the solution in the first place, though."

Pluto's guardian sighed, "I have a lot to learn. I haven't been the best Guardian Senshi."

"I think you'll be all right, now," Michiru said, "Thanks to Small Lady."

Small Lady smiled back at her two friends.

SAILOR PLUTO nodded, "I have to leave now. I can't stay here long. When Setsuna returns, I'll meet her at the door and explain everything. You may come too if you like, Princess."

Small Lady nodded, "I will. Sayonara, SAILOR PLUTO…Arigatou."

She nodded, and then faded away. The clouds disappeared to reveal the Crystal Palace again.

"Well, Small Lady," Haruka began with a smile, "It looks like everything worked out after all."

She ran to them and hugged them, "Arigatou…Haruka-san…Michiru-san."

Michiru smiled, "We were glad to help. It will be nice to see Setsuna again."

She smiled, "I'm so glad. I can't wait to tell Puu!"

"She won't be back for awhile," Haruka explained, "This battle she's helping with is a bad one."

She nodded, "I can wait."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to hear it," Michiru replied.

She looked up at them seriously, "I mean it…really…Thank you so much."

They smiled.

"Well, I should probably go and tell Momma! She'll be so happy to hear it," Small Lady said.

Haruka nodded, "Go on. We'll see you soon. Make sure to drop by anytime."

"Yes," Michiru said, "But knock first because Haruka and Ryoga might be attempting to make-"

"QUIET!"

They all laughed.

"Thanks again. Ja ne!" Small Lady waved quickly to them before hurrying back to the center of the palace to tell Serenity.

Haruka glanced at Michiru, "You never quit, do you?"

"But it's so fun making you mad!" she said with a grin.

She laughed, "I noticed. But I'm glad Small Lady was able to do this. I knew it would happen, but I'm glad we were able to help her."

She nodded, "Me too. This is how it's supposed to be. Pluto can find her happiness now, too…and she will."

"Yes. She will."

...

"Momma, Momma, Momma!" Small Lady burst into the living room where Serenity and Endymion were sitting watching television together with the cats.

She looked up as her daughter ran in, "Small Lady?"

She stopped when she reached them, gasping for breath, "I did it!"

"Did it?" Serenity asked.

"It was so amazing, Momma! It ended up being so much easier than I thought it would be!"

"What did?"

"She just appeared by herself!"

"Who did?"

"I couldn't believe it!"

"Believe what?"

Endymion laughed, "Um…Small Lady? I think your mother is somewhat confused right now. Maybe you should explain with a bit more detail?"

"Oh…gomen, I'm just so excited I forgot how dense you can be sometimes, Momma!"

"WHAT!"

She laughed, "Never mind. I'm too happy to get into an argument right now! I talked to Puu's Guardian Senshi!"

"You did!" Serenity said excitedly, "What happened!"

"She's going to agree to take turns guarding the door with Puu so that Puu can come live with us now!"

There was a moment of silence before they all smiled.

"Small Lady…I'm so happy…" Serenity said softy, "I just knew that someday we could figure something out."

She nodded, "Arigatou, Momma! It was your idea that I go talk to Puu in the first place."

She shook her head, "No, you're the one who did this. I'm so proud of you."

"Momma…"

Endymion nodded, "Yes, we both are. You're becoming quite a wonderful young lady."

Serenity nodded in agreement.

"Arigatou…Momma…Poppa…" she sat down next to Serenity on the couch happily, "But I'm so glad everything worked out! And Michiru-san and Haruka-san were so wonderful, too!" she grabbed a handful of the popcorn that sat in a bowl on the table.

Serenity gasped, "Ack! Stop! That's my popcorn!"

"Serenity…" Endymion said.

"Ah, gomen," she laughed, "I can't wait till Setsuna comes back from the past this time!"

"I'm sure she'll be happy," Luna said, "Are you going to meet her when she comes back, Small Lady?"

She nodded, "SAILOR PLUTO will be there, too!"

"S…Sailor Pluto?" Serenity asked, confused, "But that's Setsuna so of course she'll be-"

"Iie," Small Lady shook her head, "SAILOR PLUTO is the name of Puu's Guardian Senshi. They all have our same senshi names."

"So does that mean that Grandmother's name is-?"

She nodded, "SAILOR MOON."

"That's kind of confusing," Endymion mused.

Artemis nodded, "I don't remember ever hearing about it, do you, Luna?"

She shook her head, "Selene never talked about anything like that. And when she mentioned her mother, it was never anything about her being a Guardian Senshi."

"S-Selene? You mean Great-grandmother?" Small Lady asked, confused.

"No, your grandmother, Queen Serenity. We always called her Selene for short. I'm not sure why, since that _was _her mother's name, as well."

"Maybe the book will explain it!" Small Lady said excitedly.

Serenity nodded, "Let us know. I'm curious now."

"Oh, by the way Serenity," Endymion said, "We're going to have to get sick tomorrow, you know?"

"Ohhh, yeah, there's that diplomatic meeting. I'm starting to feel sick already."

He nodded, "Me too. It would be better if we stayed here and didn't go."

"Right, we shouldn't pass our sickness on to all the nice people that will be there."

"Hai."

Small Lady rolled her eyes, "You're doing _that _again?"

"You'll understand when you become Queen," Serenity said.

"I hope not," Luna said with a smirk, "I hope Small Lady ends up being much more responsible than that."

"Oh, quiet Luna!"

"Hey, when is the music festival this year?" Small Lady asked, "Haruka and Michiru were practicing for it yesterday and Yaten and Taiki are today."

"Oh, that's next week!" Serenity said happily, "I forgot to tell you."

"I want to sing this time! I can sing 'Yume wo Ijimenaide', 'Bye bye tte Itta', and 'Watashi-tachi ni Nari..ta…'" she blushed as they both smiled at her knowingly, "Uh, never mind maybe I won't sing that one."

"Whatever you say," Serenity said with a smile, "But you can sing whatever you want."

"Oh, good! I've never sang at the festival before!"

"It's a lot of fun," Serenity said, "Let's see, I have to sing 'Ai Kotoba wa Moon Prism Power Make-up,' 'Heart Moving,' 'Tuxedo Night,' 'Yume Miru Dakeja Dame,' 'Otome no Policy,' 'I am Sailor Moon,' 'Suki to Itte,' 'Ai wa Energy,' 'Tuxedo Mirage,' 'Sailor Star Song,' 'Kaze mo Sora mo Kitto,' and 'Ai wo Shinjiteru!'" she turned to her husband, "Endi, are you going to sing 'Toki wo Koete,' and 'Dakishimete Itai'?"

He nodded, "I always do, don't I?"

"I know; I just have to make sure! You can't skip out on those songs, they're both so important!"

He laughed, "If you say so."

"Anoo…we can sing 'You're Just my Love,' can't we?" she asked somewhat shyly.

"We always sing that," he said softly, putting his arm around her, "And yet you always ask if we can, just to make sure. That's the most important song of all. We definitely can't skip it."

"Endymion…" she leaned against him.

He kissed her, "Now, let's go practice for it."

"Really!"

"Well, you did bring it up. And it is next week, so we probably should, anyway."

"That's true. Did you want to practice your stuff, too, Small Lady?" Serenity asked.

"No, I'll let you two do it alone. I can practice some other time. Today I want to just relax. All this Pluto stuff has tired me out."

Serenity laughed and then she and Endymion stood up, "That's true. But I'm glad you could do it. Make sure you tell all the other senshi, too."

She nodded, "I will. You two have fun practicing."

They smiled at each other and then back to Small Lady.

"Okay, we'll see you later tonight then," Endymion said.

She nodded, "Jya!"

Serenity and Endymion left the room hand in hand and then Small Lady turned back to the television with the three cats, ready to relax after her exciting Pluto adventure.


	6. Attack

CHAPTER SIX:

Attack

Notes:

-Some of the songs I am having the senshi sing come from the anime, some from the musicals, some from the live action drama, and others are songs from other anime or from J-pop that happen to be sung by the same seiyuu (voice actors).

Japanese Translations

-Abunai – Watch out/dangerous

-Demo – but/although

_My story begins on the day I decided to go to the Moon. It was in chaos, as I and all the other Guardian Senshi were aware of. We loved our Solar System too much to continue to allow all the hate and suffering among our people. If we could give power to the Sailor Senshi of our planets then perhaps the chaos could end, but none of us had found the one to receive our powers. We finally decided that the only thing to do would be to have one of us descend to the Moon, the center of civilization for the System, to try to fix the problems ourselves. _

_I was chosen because the moon was my planet, and because I was the strongest of the Guardian Senshi, with the possible exception of SAILOR SATURN, who possessed the Power of Destruction._

_It was on June 30th that I made my descent. I arrived in a relatively unpopulated area near Mare Tranquillitatis. It was there that I made the change from my true form, SAILOR MOON, into a civilian disguise that I called Selene._

_The area I had arrived in was peaceful, and for a moment I didn't want to leave it and head into the destruction. I just didn't wish to see my people fighting and killing each other without reason, but you must face things if you ever desire them to be better. I left the Mare and headed to the nearest city to find just what I expected. A war was raging._

_This particular battle was between two neighboring villages in the area. Almost immediately as I entered the place I managed to get caught up in the fighting. It was so bad that anyone who passed by that was unfamiliar was immediately suspected by both sides to be on the "other side" and consequently was targeted by the attacks._

_I tried to assure them that I wasn't a part of it, but they would hear nothing of it. Before I knew it I had been captured by one side and thrown into a tiny cell where I was to await "questioning" by the village's superiors. The cell was dank and dirty in the basement of an old, abandoned hut. Nobody was in it but myself at first, but as I waited more and more "prisoners" were brought in, and I noticed that even the prisoners were arguing amongst themselves about various things. _

_I tried to remain in the background and just listened to their conversations…_

Small Lady closed the book.

It was a week since she'd discovered it, and she hadn't gotten a chance to read it yet what with the preparations for the music festival. But finally, on the morning of festival day, she had finished practicing all her songs and had a little bit of time to read it. But that was enough. She needed to go downstairs and eat breakfast so that she could help everyone get ready for the party.

She got out of bed and headed down the hallway. She was already dressed. Endymion came out of the other hallway, "Oh, ohayou, Small Lady."

"Ohayou, Poppa!"

"Are you anxious for the festival?"

She nodded, "I think it'll be a lot of fun. Where's Momma?"

He shrugged, "I got up this morning and she was already gone. I guess she's in the kitchen."

Just as he'd said it they entered the kitchen to find Serenity stirring a pot over the stove and humming 'Tuxedo Mirage' to herself.

"There you are," Endymion said, "Why did you get up so early? I usually can't get you up unless I bribe you with food."

"I couldn't sleep. I was too excited about the festival. I mean this year's going to be really great. Small Lady's singing this time, and Michiru is doing 'Todokanu Omoi' with Yaten and Taiki, and-"

"Michiru-san is?" Small Lady cut in.

"Mm," Serenity said, "She's playing the violin while they do the background music."

"I thought they were going to sing something called 'Nagareboshi He'?"

"Oh, well they _were _going to, but they changed their minds at the last minute. They just didn't think they could do it without Seiya."

"Who _is_ this Seiya? Oh wait – don't tell me," she said as she saw them exchange glances, "I'll know soon enough, right?"

"Uh, yeah, that's pretty much it," Serenity said sheepishly.

"Anyway, what are you doing, Serenity?" Endymion asked, pointing to the pot on the stove.

"Oh, I'm making dinner for the party."

Small Lady and Endymion blanched and backed up against the wall.

"Relax, already!" Serenity glared at them, "Honestly! You two have no faith in me whatsoever! For your information, I am making curry."

"Oh," Endymion said, and they both visibly relaxed. Curry was the only dish Serenity made that was actually any good, although it didn't always look very nice.

"There, see. You shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"I guess," Small Lady mumbled, sitting down.

"Hi, everyone!" Makoto ran in carrying bento boxes.

"Mako-chan!" Serenity exclaimed.

"I brought breakfast."

"You shouldn't do that all the time, Mako-chan," Small Lady said.

"Oh, I don't mind! I love cooking. Are you ready for your songs, Small Lady?"

"I think so! It's exciting."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to sing 'We Believe You,' 'Aoi Kioku,' 'Fly High,' 'Starlight ni Kisu Shite,' and 'Wasureru koi no Tameni Shinaide.' Then Tiger and I are going to sing 'Anata no Sei Janai' together."

"Cool! I love all the senshi's songs. The music festival is my favorite festival."

"Mine too!" she agreed with a smile, "Of course, Serenity always gets to sing the most songs."

"Well, I have a lot of them!"

She laughed, "I know, I know."

"Just as long as you don't go up and sing them all at once," Endymion said.

"What do you mean by that!" she demanded, glaring evilly.

"Ah, ah, nothing," he backed up, "I just meant that maybe you should spread them out more, that's all."

"Oh. Well, that's what I always do anyway, so I will. Now let's eat!" she headed over to the table.

"Uh, Momma?" Small Lady began, "Shouldn't you turn down the heat on that pot if you're going to leave it?"

"Oh. Right."

Endymion sighed, "Good thinking Small Lady. Otherwise we'd all be eating burnt curry today."

"Oh, shut up," she turned the pot down and came back to the table.

Makoto eyed the bubbling pot on the stove, "Are you sure you don't want me to cook that Serenity?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I can cook just fine! It's curry!"

"Even so…"

"But you get to cook _everything _at the party and I just wanna cook this one thiiiiiiiinnnnngggggggg!" Serenity whined.

Endymion covered his ears, "Just let her cook it, Mako-chan."

Makoto laughed, "Sure, Serenity, I wasn't really going to stop you from cooking it anyway."

"Oh!" Serenity immediately perked up as Small Lady rolled her eyes, "Good! Itadakimaaaaasu!"

"Small Lady!" Minako waved vigorously from the stage when she saw her come into the concert hall. She was standing in front of a microphone with Yaten back in the wings fiddling with the sound system.

"Ohayou, Minako-chan!" Small Lady smiled, hurrying up to stand in front of the stage and look up at her friend, "How's rehearsal going?"

"Great! Wanna hear something? I'm releasing a new single soon!"

"I don't think so!" Yaten stormed out onto the stage and snatched the microphone from his wife, "You've had the stage all morning, and Michiru and Taiki will be here any minute to rehearse 'Todokanu Omoi'."

"Oh, fine!" she pouted, "But they _will_ be bringing Hikaru along with them. I hope they're enjoying watching her! Practice makes pancakes, I always say!"

"That's practice makes _perfect_," Yaten corrected with a roll of his eyes, "And how long did you have to practice after Hikaru was _born_ before I didn't have to watch you every minute and fix all your mistakes!"  
"Oh, hush!" she shoved him playfully, "Go sing a song or something! Come on, Small Lady, let's watch their rehearsal. You haven't heard this song before, you'll love it!" she walked down the stage stairs and led Small Lady to the seats in front where they sat side-by-side and watched Yaten adjust the microphone and shout 'test, test' into it about twenty times.

"Yaten has sound system issues," Minako whispered sideways to Small Lady, who giggled.

"Here we are!" Michiru hurried in a side door of the hall over to Minako and Small Lady, Taiki scurrying behind her and Hikaru squirming gleefully in her arms.

"Hikaru!" Minako waved them over as they approached.

"Here you go, Hikaru," Michiru cooed, "Here's Mommy," she handed the bundle over to Minako.

"Did you have fun with Auntie Michiru and Uncle Taiki?" Minako held Hikaru up over her head as the baby giggled, "They're going to give you a new cousin, soon, you know?" Minako lowered Hikaru into her arms and smiled at Michiru and Taiki, "Thank you for taking her. I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"Oh she's never any-"

"Taiki!" Yaten interrupted his friend impatiently from onstage, "Hurry up here so we can start! I need your help with the sound system."

"As usual," Taiki muttered, but headed onstage.

Michiru sat down with them, laughing, "They probably won't need me for awhile. Ohayou, Small Lady!"

"Ohayou, Michiru-san! Ohayou, Hikaru!" she turned to the baby. This was the third time seeing her and only the second time seeing her when she was awake. She held her hand out to the baby and Hikaru reached over to grab her fingers. Light blue eyes lit up and Hikaru giggled again.

"She definitely likes you!" Minako smiled.

"I agree," Michiru grinned, and then her face turned serious as she leaned in closer to Minako, "Did you hear about the earthquake last night? It was on the news this morning."

"No, I didn't," Minako frowned, "I got here too early, so I must have missed it. But I didn't feel anything."

"They say the epicenter was directly underneath the palace, near this room actually. But I didn't feel it either. Neither did Taiki."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

They all jumped at this other voice to find Rei standing behind Michiru's shoulder.

Michiru turned with wide eyes, "Don't come up behind us suddenly like that, Rei-chan!"

"Sorry!" Rei laughed sheepishly, "But I do have a bad feeling about this. The area immediately surrounding the palace was mildly shaken, but there were no injuries. The strongest of it should have been here. The whole palace is earthquake-proof but that not one of us would _feel _anything at all is hard to believe."

"Do you think it's suspicious?" Small Lady asked.

"I don't know, but I'd keep an eye out – there haven't been any attacks here since the Black Moon incident, but… there are always people out there trying to destroy our peace. But I don't know what connection, if any, this earthquake may have to that."

Minako sighed and subconsciously clutched Hikaru closer, "Well, let's just hope it doesn't come to any attacks."

They all nodded silently, but perked up when Ryo entered the room and walked over to them, "Almost ready for the festival tonight?"

"Maybe, if Yaten ever ends up satisfied with the sound system," Minako smiled, "Ami coming?"

"Soon," Ryo sat down behind them, "She has a few appointments earlier today, and then wants to check herself out a little bit, but she'll be here by lunchtime."

Minako stood up and waved, "Yaten-darling, are you done with the sound system yet?"

"Maybe. Get Michiru up here!"

"Coming, coming," Michiru rolled her eyes and then grabbed her violin case and headed onstage, "Ryo, would you mind working the lights?"

Soon they were all settled onstage, Michiru with her music and violin, Taiki and Yaten with their respective guitar and keyboard, and Ryo backstage working the lights. Minako with Hikaru, Small Lady, and Rei settled down to watch the rehearsal.

The song was upbeat and energetic, with a nice melody brought to it by Michiru's violin. Something seemed to be missing, though, and Small Lady couldn't quite place what it was. It was as though they were missing another instrument, a voice, a character. Maybe it was the lack of this Seiya person she had been hearing about, but she decided not to mention it to anybody. Surely they would simply tell her she'd 'know soon enough' again and leave her confused.

Once that song was complete Yaten and Taiki practiced some of their own songs. Small Lady had to admit she had always particularly been a fan of Yaten's song "Knocking Down Hesitation". It was amazing how feminine his voice could be. Yet again, and she looked down so the others wouldn't see her face flush when she thought this, apparently he was a _Sailor Senshi _and could turn into a woman. Taiki, too.

That was just completely bizarre.

Yaten's next song was 'Perfect World', a slow, pretty song that Small Lady had always liked. He was about to engage Taiki in a performance of "Chasing After You" when Minako, who had been looking more and more restless, handed Hikaru to Rei and ran up onto the stage, "That's enough! We have to rehearse 'Kaze no Uta' now!"

"Says who!" Yaten demanded, "I wasn't done yet!"

"I do! Besides, I have so many more songs to rehearse. I'll never be done! Plus, we have to do our duet _now _while you're still satisfied with the sound system," she winked.

Yaten sighed. His most common personality trait seemed always to be frustration; "This really isn't fair you know."

She shook her head, "Nope, wrong, they say all's fair in singing and dancing."

"That's 'love and war'."

"Ah, same difference!"

Yaten frowned, but lifted the microphone to his lips and cued Taiki to turn on the background music when a huge rumbling shook the entire auditorium and they found themselves clutching their seats as an earthquake ransacked the building.

"Another one!" Rei clutched Hikaru tighter in her arms and tried to duck underneath a seat.

"Why can we feel this one and not the other!" Michiru demanded, clutching her stomach and trying to keep herself from falling over.

"I'm going to tell Ami-san not to come here!" Ryo ran off.

Small Lady ran towards the stage, where Minako and Yaten clutched each other and the microphone to keep it from falling over, but before she made it there the floor cracked in front of her and a sonic boom seemed to emanate from it. She fell backwards onto the floor and stared at the crack. A huge green hump emerged from it, covered in slimy scales.

"Wha – What is this!" Small Lady scooted backwards away from the thing on her butt, and rammed into somebody else. She turned to the source of the blockage, "Mako-chan!"

Makoto helped Small Lady up and pulled her back into a nearby row of seats, "Careful, Small Lady! I have a bad feeling about this."

The slimy thing writhed and then reared up, revealing a long snakelike body looping into a curl like an inchworm until its massive green head emerged from beneath the floorboards. It reared back and roared, revealing shiny white teeth.

"Minako-chan, go!" Yaten shoved his wife towards the front of the stage.

"Yaten! Why did you-!"

"Go take Hikaru somewhere safe!" he ordered, pulling a strange stick decorated with a star from his pocket, "We'll take care of this."

"Michiru!" Taiki hurried forward from backstage holding a similar stick, "You get out, too! You shouldn't fight in your condition! If you see anyone else in the halls, let them know what's going on in here!"

"Hai!" Minako and Michiru agreed in unison, Minako running to take Hikaru from Rei and running out of the room.

"Small Lady, you should escape too!" Makoto said.

"No!" Small Lady stood tall, "Momma sent me back to the past to train as a senshi! I can't do much without Pegasus, but… I'll stay and fight anyway!"

Makoto looked for a moment like she was going to protest, but then she just smiled, "All right, we could use all the help we can get!"

Small Lady beamed, then turned toward the stage when she heard strange words coming from Yaten's mouth.

A headset decorated with stars appeared and he shouted into the microphone, "Healer Star Power, Make-up!"

Taiki followed suit immediately, "Maker Star Power, Make-up!"

Small Lady mildly heard Rei and Makoto transforming as well, but her eyes and all her focus were locked intently on the sight before her. She wasn't sure her eyes could get much bigger without falling out of their sockets, the way they felt as she stared. She even forgot her own transformation for a moment as she watched the nude forms of Taiki and Yaten curve in the light, and then… their chests expanded, bodies became slender and curvaceous, and soon they were scantily clad in risqué sailor senshi outfits. They struck elegant finishing poses and the transformation was complete. But completely unbelievable!

"What!" they both demanded in unison, blushing as they noticed Small Lady staring at them.

Sailor Mars chuckled and placed her hands on Small Lady's shoulders, "You'll get used to it, Small Lady. It is pretty interesting though, huh?"

"E…ee…" Small Lady could barely find her voice.

"Oh, shut up!" Yaten growled, still blushing, and then launched into an attack, "Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The attack got the strange serpent-monster's attention and it turned its glowing, red-eyed glare on the transformed Yaten and Taiki.

"Stop right there!" the Taiki-senshi announced, "Penetrating the darkness of night, the air of freedom breaks through! The two of us are sacred shooting stars… Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!" the Yaten-senshi followed suit; "Sailor Starlights, Stage On!"

"Likewise, Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"We will punish you!" they all shouted in unison, but the monster didn't seem to understand Japanese. It lunged again.

"Small Lady!" Jupiter shouted as she jumped out of the monster's way, "You'd better transform if you want to help!"

"Oh! Right!" Small Lady snapped out of her reverie, "Moon Crisis, Make-up!" Once her transformation was complete she willed the Crystal Clarion to appear and held it high above her head, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

A row of small hearts erupted from the bell and drove at the monster, whacking against its side. But it was so huge that it didn't notice them at all.

Chibimoon sighed, "It's still like that! Why can't I get more power!"

The monster's head suddenly turned to her and dove. "Ahhhh!" she ran backwards further up the aisle.

"Chibimoon!" Mars shouted, and she, Jupiter, and the Starlights hurried to protect her, but they weren't close enough.

"Eeeyaaaaaaaaah!" Chibimoon screeched as the monster's huge head lunged closer. The others couldn't make it on time. What was going to happen now! She shut her eyes, awaiting the blow.

"Space Sword Blaster!" a slice of shining energy flew through the air past Chibimoon and hit the monster square in the eye. It roared and reared back in agony.

"Uranus!" Mars exclaimed, and they all turned to see the senshi standing in the aisle a bit further behind Chibimoon.

"Looks like I made it just in time!" Uranus winked.

"Arigatou!" Chibimoon said, running between some seats to get out of the monster's line of fire, "I know Mercury, Venus, and Neptune can't fight now… but Saturn?"

Uranus shook her head, "Hotaru-chan's working a full day shift at the hospital today."

"I see," Hotaru was a nurse at the hospital in town, and often was called on for weird shifts.

"Well I've about had it with this monster!" Jupiter made rubbed her fists together, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"World Shaking!" Uranus added another attack to the mix.

Both attacks aimed for the monster's head and exploded at once, a shower of energy and leaves reverberating back. The monster's face was charred and it shook its head back and forth, still roaring with pain.

"Yatta!" Jupiter exclaimed, but then the monster recovered and lunged again.

"We should hit it with all of our powers combined, right at the heart!" Healer announced, "Maybe that'll do it!"

"All right!" Mars agreed, "Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

The attacks all coalesced into one, and Chibimoon's eyes widened with joy when her attack met the others. It was as if all the other energy from the attacks, when touching hers, increased its power. The little pink outlines of hearts that once came in via a straight row were transformed into large, solidly pink hearts in a huge blast that joined the others and shoved against the monster, pushing it back and causing it to screech in pain. She had only managed to make the attack this strong once before, when fighting a dangerous enemy in the past.

"Great job, Chibimoon!" Jupiter praised.

Chibimoon grinned sheepishly, "Hai, Arigatou..."

"Is it dying?" Mars asked, as the monster lay on the ground, its chest heaving up and down with effort.

"I don't know," Uranus held her sword out, not letting her guard down for a second, "I somehow don't think so."

"Stop right there!" a new voice echoedfrom the door. They all turned to see Sailor Venus striking a triumphant pose, "Sailor Venus is here!"

"MINAKO-CHAN!" Sailor Star Healer shouted, "What are you DOING here! Hikaru is-"

"Ami-chan's watching Hikaru! I figured you could use all the help you could get!"

He – or rather, she – he – _whatever_ sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine. You _never _listen to me anyway, why should this be anything new?"

"Oh, cool it!" Venus shot her female husband – or would he be her wife now? – a grin and turned back to the monster, "It's getting up! Oh, no you don't – Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The orange heart slammed into the monster's chest where their attacks ahd just hit it and it fell backwards again. But the shock this time was not much in comparison and it got back up after shaking its head vigorously to brush off the attack.

"Now what!" Mars demanded.

"I don't know – this isn't looking good," Jupiter said, "We could try a Sailor Planet Attack?"

"No time!" Uranus jumped out of the way as the monster dove at them again, we couldn't get together and we wouldn't have enough time to build up our power even if we could."

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

Sailor Star Maker's attack slammed into the serpent just as Venus's shining orange chain looped around its neck multiple times. She pulled on the other end and it came crashing to the floor, writhing and fighting against it constraits.

"Minako-chan, abunai!" Star Healer screamed, jumping off the stage and diving at Minako, grabbing her and whisking her away from the monster just as its tail was about to come lashing down and crush her. They skidded to a stop on the floor below the stage in front of the middle aisle where the rest of the senshi stood.

"Yaten!" Venus exclaimed, "Arigatou! That was close!"

"Be more careful!" he shouted at her.

"The monster's coming back!" Chibimoon exclaimed, holding up the Crystal Clarion, "Please work again! Pink Sugar Heart-"

"Stop!"

They all turned to see Serenity and Endymion rushing into the auditorium from the back door behind the seats wearing their royal clothing.

"Momma! Poppa!"

"That's-" Endymion gasped, staring at the monster with wide eyes as it spied the two of them and began to lash forward, its teeth bared.

Neo-Queen Serenity held something up in her hand and it began to glow. The ginzuishou's brilliant white light exploded through the room and the monster squealed in agony, rearing up and finally shrinking back down into the fissure from whence it had come. The last thing they saw was the flick of its tail as it disappeared again underground.

"Arigatou, Serenity!" Mars exclaimed.

"Hai, demo..." Serenity frowned at the hole in the ground, "It didn't destroy it. It's going to come back."

"At least it's gone now," Star Healer said, helping Sailor Venus up to face her – him – it.

"It's over?" Venus asked.

Her companion nodded, "It's over." They both sighed with relief and collapsed against each other. For a moment. Then Venus opened one eye to find she was staring at Star Healer's breasts and backed up, "Um... think you might want to change back into your civilian form now?"

"Er," Star Healer blushed, "Yeah." He turned back into Yaten, and the rest of them followed suit, changing out of their Sailor Senshi transformations.

"I don't like this at all," King Endymion said, "I know that monster."

"You've seen it before?" Serenity asked.

"Hai," he nodded, "Back when I was still Prince of the Earth... over two thousand years ago."


End file.
